A Divorce and Two New Babies
by RaceGirl4148
Summary: Olivia has a realization after dealing with a vic. EO pairing.
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~I'm using these characters for our personal enjoyment, I do not own them.~*~*~  
  
Cragen appeared from his office with that look on his face.  
  
"This can't be good," Munch commented seeing Cragen. The other detectives looked toward their captain.  
  
"395 Broadway, three teen girls tied up and beaten."  
  
The detectives didn't need anything more, they were all on their way out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~ "What have we got?" Elliot asked Dr. Warner when he and Olivia arrived.  
  
"Two dead, one in the hospital," Dr. Warner replied.  
  
"We got the hospital," Olivia said to Munch and Fin.  
  
~*~*~*~ The victim, Amanda Casey, was still unconscious at the hospital when Olivia and Elliot arrived.  
  
"She's got broken bones in her arm and leg. Loads of bruises too," the doctor informed the detectives.  
  
"Rape kit?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Definitely intercourse, we have fluids."  
  
"Let us know when it's back," Elliot said as he and Olivia turned to leave. They headed back to the station. Fin and Munch were also on their way there.  
  
They all assembled in the office and Cragen joined them.  
  
"So what have we got?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Three victims, two dead and one still out in the hospital," Elliot replied.  
  
"Two killed were raped and beaten," Munch added.  
  
Elliot shifted uncomfortably in his chair, enough to earn a glance from Olivia.  
  
"When the kits come back compare the DNA and make sure it's the same perp for all three," Cragen said.  
  
When the kits were compared the DNA matched on all three. At least they were only looking for one perp. Amanda was still out in the hospital so they decided to call it a night. Elliot stayed at his desk staring at the case file, looking like he was trying to will the perp off the paper.  
  
"You ok?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Just trying to figure out why someone would do this to three innocent girls."  
  
"Come on Elliot, it's not going to jump out at you. Let's get some dinner, my treat."  
  
"You're right, but I don't feel like dinner."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll take a rain check."  
  
"Sure. You sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"You seem kind of out of it."  
  
"I'm fine. I promise."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 1 Week Later  
  
The SVU team had solved the crime of the three girls. The day before had been spent handling a lot of paperwork. Today was turning out to be the same. Even Cragen knew it was slow, he gave Elliot the morning off for "personal reasons." Elliot came walking in at about 12:30.  
  
"You look like hell," Olivia commented quickly when Elliot walked in.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, lacking his normally sarcastic demeanor.  
  
He sat down at his desk and opened a folder.  
  
"You okay Elliot?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ok, but you know-"  
  
"I know."  
  
Olivia went back to the file she had been working on. Two hours passed and Elliot hadn't said a word. Olivia kept glancing in his direction. Fin and Munch had headed out for lunch, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone in the office.  
  
"If I agree to talk later will you stop looking at me?" Elliot finally said.  
  
"I just want to help you Elliot."  
  
"I'll take you up on your dinner offer, but I have one request."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We get take out and go to your place."  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"I don't want to talk in public."  
  
"Take out it is."  
  
Elliot gave her a slight smile and went back to his file.  
  
Soon enough it was quitting time and Olivia and Elliot headed out.  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Chinese is good."  
  
"We'll go to my place and order."  
  
They arrived at Olivia's apartment. She unlocked the door and led Elliot in. They decided on dinner and Olivia went to get the phone to order. Elliot was sitting on the couch. After Olivia ordered she joined him on couch.  
  
"You sure you're ready to talk?" Olivia asked, knowing he didn't like to be pushed into talking.  
  
"Yeah. I just don't know where to start."  
  
"Why did you need the morning off?"  
  
"I needed time to think."  
  
"About?"  
  
"My divorce."  
  
"Divorce?" 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~Previously. "You sure you're ready to talk?" Olivia asked, knowing he didn't like to be pushed into talking.  
  
"Yeah. I just don't know where to start."  
  
"Why did you need the morning off?"  
  
"I needed time to think."  
  
"About?"  
  
"My divorce."  
  
"Divorce?" ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kathy handed me the papers the other night."  
  
"God Elliot, did she say why?"  
  
"She couldn't deal with the lifestyle anymore."  
  
"Lifestyle?"  
  
"Me coming home late, sometimes not at all."  
  
At that point the doorbell rang. Olivia answered the door and paid the delivery guy. She put the bag on the coffee table and then turned back to Elliot.  
  
"She said I was never there for my kids or her."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know, I just needed someone to talk to."  
  
"I'm always here to listen Elliot."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
Olivia leaned forward and hugged Elliot. He pulled back slightly; looking into Olivia's eyes then he kissed her. Olivia fell into his kiss. He slowly laid her down on the couch. He pulled back momentarily looking for approval in Olivia's eyes, which he saw then leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
~*~*~*~ Elliot reached his climax and collapsed on top of Olivia. He kissed her then rolled off of her. He gathered her in his arms and they both fell asleep.  
  
Olivia was the first to wake up. She instantly remembered the night before. Her movement caused Elliot to wake up.  
  
"Olivia," he said almost questioning the situation.  
  
"Elliot."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry. I'll leave," Elliot said beginning to get up.  
  
"No Elliot. Stay. We have to talk."  
  
"I'm sorry Olivia. I really am."  
  
"I had a part in this too."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
"Last night we were both upset. No harm?"  
  
"I just don't want you to think that was planned."  
  
"Listen Elliot, I would never think that. We are both at fault. It hurt me to see you so upset last night. I care about you, but you've just gotten into a divorce fight."  
  
"So you don't regret last night?"  
  
"Only the circumstances," Olivia said with a smile.  
  
"So it never happened?"  
  
"Nope. All I remember is us talking about why you've been off lately."  
  
"I guess I should get dressed."  
  
"Good start."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short, but the future ones will be long and full of stuff! 


	3. Chapter 3

3 Weeks Later  
  
Elliot and Olivia kept their word about forgetting their night of passion. They were in the middle of investigating the rape of a woman. Elliot and Olivia were on their way to the victim's apartment to question her again.  
  
"You ok? You don't look so hot?" Elliot asked his partner.  
  
"I haven't been feeling so good for the past couple days."  
  
"A cold?"  
  
"No, stomach. I've been getting sick the last three mornings."  
  
"You ok now?"  
  
"For now."  
  
They questioned the victim and headed back to the station. As soon as they entered the station Olivia headed for the ladies room.  
  
"You okay?" Elliot asked Olivia when she returned.  
  
"Yeah," Olivia replied unconvincingly.  
  
"Can I interest you in dinner tonight?"  
  
"I don't know about eating, plus I've been having weird cravings."  
  
"We don't have to eat, I just want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, We can go to my place?"  
  
Elliot had the light bulb go off in his head earlier in the day and his suspicions were just confirmed. He had four kids; he knew what the signs were.  
  
After their shift they headed toward Olivia's apartment. Elliot wanted to stop at a convenience store on the way. He told Olivia to wait in the car. He made his purchase quickly and returned to the car.  
  
Olivia unlocked the door and Elliot followed her in. Olivia planted herself on the couch, looking completely exhausted. Elliot sat down next to her.  
  
"So what's up?" Olivia asked.  
  
"This is going to sound ridiculous, but I think I know why you've been sick."  
  
"Why?" Olivia asked with a confused look.  
  
"Are you late?" Elliot asked adding emphasis.  
  
"Elliot!"  
  
"Listen Olivia, I think you might be pregnant. I have four kids, I know what to look for."  
  
"Pregnant?" Olivia questioned.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere if you are."  
  
"I can't have a baby. What about my career?" Olivia questioned starting to get nervous.  
  
"Olivia, I know it's a shock, but why don't we find out for sure before we jump to conclusions," Elliot suggested holding a pregnancy test.  
  
"Yeah. Right."  
  
Olivia headed to the bathroom with the pregnancy test. She closed the door and read the directions on the box. She followed them and then placed the test on the counter.  
  
"Elliot," she called.  
  
"Coming."  
  
When Elliot came into the bathroom he saw Olivia sitting on the edge of the tub. He sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm scared," she said falling into Elliot's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Olivia. I meant what I said, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"Don't worry. How much longer?"  
  
"A minute."  
  
Elliot held her for what seemed like the longest minute in recorded history.  
  
"It's time," Elliot said.  
  
"You look," Olivia said barely moving from Elliot's arms.  
  
He picked up the test and then placed in back down on the counter.  
  
"Well?" Olivia inquired.  
  
"Positive," Elliot said, making sure he didn't loosen his grip on Olivia.  
  
Olivia started crying hysterically as soon as Elliot said the word 'positive.' He just held her and let her cry. After a while he could tell that she was beginning to calm down.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he asked.  
  
"An hour ago I thought I was going to spend my evening talking with my partner, now I find out I'm pregnant and it's my partners baby."  
  
"Do you want the baby?"  
  
"Can I have a couple minutes to gather myself?"  
  
"I'll be in the living room," Elliot said getting up and walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Olivia stood up and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She splashed some water on her face and patted a towel to her face. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.  
  
Elliot heard the door open and turned around to see Olivia walking toward him. She sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for my outburst, I was blindsided," she said.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Let me finish," Olivia said. Elliot put his hands up in defense. "I meant what I said when I told you that I care about you. In my dreams it was always your child I was having, but you were married so I pushed them aside as fantasies. Now it's reality, but the circumstances are wrong. I don't know what I want right now."  
  
"I guess it's my turn for the honesty thing," Elliot said taking Olivia's hand in his. "Olivia, that night three weeks ago I was upset and you were there like always. I acted on feelings I've had for a while. I understood what you said about the situation and I agreed, but now we have a baby to think about."  
  
"I know, I just don't want to jump in."  
  
"We don't have to do anything today, but you have to get a desk from Cragen."  
  
"I'm not going on desk duty."  
  
"Olivia you're pregnant."  
  
"You really think I'd put myself in danger?"  
  
"Sometimes it just happens."  
  
"Elliot, listen to me, I'm not gong on a desk now and I'll stay out of danger."  
  
"I don't like this."  
  
"I know you don't, but I can't sit at a desk."  
  
"I know, I know. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"First of all, no one finds out, then I'll definitely be on a desk."  
  
"Deal, but what about us?"  
  
"Can we go back to the way we were before?"  
  
"Please don't push me away."  
  
"I need time to think."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll go then," Elliot said getting up. He knew he wasn't going to convince Olivia of anything tonight.  
  
"Thank you for understanding."  
  
"I just want this to work," Elliot said trying one last time to try to change her mind.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Elliot let himself out and Olivia curled up on the couch and began thinking out loud, "This is what I've wanted for years, me and Elliot together and having a family, so why am I so upset? I guess it's my career, God! They are going to have to split me and Elliot up! And what about daycare when we are at work? I'm not ready for a baby, but he seems genuinely excited. Why did this have to happen now?"  
  
She continued running a million different scenarios through her head until she finally fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia woke up the next morning and got ready for work. She walked into the office finding Elliot already there along with Munch.  
  
"Morning," Munch said as she passed his desk.  
  
"Morning," she replied.  
  
"Hey," Elliot said as Olivia sat down at her desk across from him.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Before he could say anything else Cragen came out of his office and presented the newest case to his detectives.  
  
"397 97th a six year old raped and murdered," he said.  
  
"Parents?" Elliot questioned wanting to know if and how they were involved.  
  
"It's an abandoned building," Cragen answered.  
  
The four headed out to the scene. They gathered their evidence and went back to the station.  
  
"Any hits on missing persons?" Fin asked.  
  
"Nothing," Olivia answered.  
  
"So do we have any leads?" Munch asked.  
  
"Just got one, parents reported a six year old girl missing an hour ago," Cragen said holding a paper as he came from his office.  
  
"We're on it," Olivia said taking the paper from the Captain. Elliot and Olivia walked out and tried to ready themselves for a conversation with the parents.  
  
They questioned the parents as if their daughter was missing, not letting them know that they had found a body earlier in the morning. The mother was obviously upset, the father not so much. The girls mother gave the detectives several items belonging to the girl so they could use them to get DNA in case they found a girl. Elliot and Olivia knew it was going to be used on the girl that they found.  
  
"I'm liking the father for this," Olivia said as they walked out of the apartment building.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't seem upset. I know if one of my kids was missing I'd be a little more upset."  
  
"We need to get the DNA from the rape kit, see if there are any hairs on clothes or something that we got."  
  
They went back to the station to see what Munch and Fin got from the lab.  
  
"We got a hit in the database from the kit, Robert Jackson," Fin said.  
  
"Robert Jackson?" Olivia questioned.  
  
"Yeah why?" Fin asked.  
  
"Robert Jackson is the father of the supposed missing girl," Elliot answered.  
  
With Alex's go ahead all four detectives headed back to the apartment to arrest Mr. Jackson.  
  
"NYPD open up," Elliot said pounding the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" Mrs. Jackson opened the door.  
  
"Where's your husband?" Fin asked as the detectives pushed into the apartment.  
  
"In the den," she replied.  
  
She pointed toward the den and Elliot was the first headed in that direction. When he saw him he grabbed him from the chair and pushed him up against the wall.  
  
"Robert Jackson you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Rachel Jackson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you," Elliot said to the suspect as he cuffed him.  
  
Once they got to the station and presented him with the evidence he confessed to everything. Elliot and Olivia barely had to do more than show evidence. He said he did it because his daughter wouldn't stop crying and he lost it.  
  
Once they put Mr. Jackson away it was time to call it a day. Munch and Fin had already left. Olivia had to run to the bathroom before they left. Elliot waited for her in the office.  
  
"You okay?" he asked when she returned.  
  
"A little nauseous."  
  
They grabbed their coats and headed out.  
  
"Is there something else?" Elliot asked seeing Olivia staring off.  
  
"I don't understand how someone could do that to their own child. His wife had no idea that he would even hurt the girl. I guess I'm seeing things in a different light now."  
  
"I never understood it."  
  
"I see all this horror and I'm going to bring a baby into it all. It doesn't seem right."  
  
Elliot put his hands on Olivia's arms and faced her.  
  
"Olivia, we're in this together."  
  
"I know. I'm scared," she said falling into his arms.  
  
"Liv, I promise everything will be ok."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
Elliot parked the car in front of Olivia's building and got out so he could walk her upstairs. They got to the door and Olivia unlocked it.  
  
"You want to come in?" she asked.  
  
"If it's ok with you."  
  
She led him in and closed the door behind him. Elliot said down in the recliner next to the couch. Olivia slipped over the arm and into Elliot's lap, immediately putting her face to his chest and starting to cry. He put his arms around her and let her cry for a while.  
  
"Liv, what's really bothering you?" he asked when she started to calm down.  
  
"I always imagined that when I had a baby I would be married and it was all planned out. I didn't want to bring a child into the world without a stable home for him or her to live. I didn't want it to live like I did."  
  
"Olivia, I told you, I'm not leaving."  
  
"What about your other kids? Is your divorce even final yet?"  
  
"Not yet, but that has nothing to do with me. Wait, are you afraid Kathy and I will get back together?"  
  
"You were married for 20 years."  
  
"Olivia, you have my word, it's you or no one."  
  
"What about the kids?"  
  
"They are my kids, I'm not abandoning them. Kathy will keep them because of my schedule, but I will see them."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"I love you, I have for a while. I want to be with you more than anything, but I understand if you feel otherwise."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why would I start now?"  
  
"What about work, I mean us as partners?"  
  
"I know they have rules about couples being partners, but maybe since we are a specialized unit they may make an exception. Or maybe on the books we can split Munch and Fin and still work in the same station."  
  
"You really think that would work?"  
  
"It's really Cragen's call I guess. If he feels we can handle ourselves professionally he may push for it. It can't be a much different argument about people who have been partners for years. They care about each other, what makes us different?"  
  
Olivia let out a small sigh and leaned her head back against Elliot's chest.  
  
"Fell better?" he asked.  
  
"A little bit, but this is all so new."  
  
"A baby is a wonderful thing Olivia," Elliot said as he put his hands on Olivia's still flat stomach. "They change everything."  
  
It was at that point that he realized she was asleep. He carefully picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She didn't wake up at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She noticed she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. She instantly remembered that she and Elliot had been talking. She got up to find him, instead she found a note on the kitchen table.  
  
Olivia,  
  
Hope you slept well. I didn't know if you wanted me to stay or not, so I figured I'd play if safe and leave. Everything in this relationship is your call. I'll see you at the station.  
  
-Elliot P.S.- I Love You.  
  
Olivia smiled after reading the note. She went into the bathroom to get ready for work. When she walked into the office she saw that she was the first to arrive. She sat at her desk and started daydreaming.  
  
"Wow, hell must have frozen over, Benson's early," Munch said walking in.  
  
"I have my days," she replied.  
  
"You seem happy today."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Yeah, why is that?" Elliot asked walking in.  
  
"Life is pretty good," she replied.  
  
The phone on Olivia's desk rang.  
  
"Benson," she answered. "We'll be right there."  
  
As she hung up the phone everyone looked to her for an explanation.  
  
"Rape victim came in downstairs," she said.  
  
"You and Elliot take it," Cragen said.  
  
She and Elliot headed downstairs to talk to the victim. They had her in a side room. She explained what happened.  
  
"Cassandra, we need you to come up with us to do some paperwork," Elliot said.  
  
The three got up and headed for the elevator. When the door opened at the third floor Cassandra screamed.  
  
"That's him!" she exclaimed pointing to the man Munch and Fin were talking to. The three men turned at the outburst.  
  
"That's her," the man said calmly. Munch and Fin immediately cuffed him and placed him in an interrogation room. Olivia put the victim into Cragen's office.  
  
"Who the hell is he?" Elliot asked.  
  
"He came in to report a rape after you left," Fin explained.  
  
"Well that's got to be the easiest case we've ever solved," Munch joked.  
  
"All in a days work," Olivia smiled.  
  
They finished the paperwork for the case and headed for lunch. Munch and Fin ordered in with Cragen. Elliot said that he and Olivia wanted to check out something on another case so they'd grab something out. They really didn't have anything to check, Elliot just wanted to talk to Olivia. They went to a café not far from the precinct. Elliot ordered a sandwich, Olivia just got a drink.  
  
"You have to eat something," Elliot said to her.  
  
"I still haven't been able to keep a lot down. Does this last a while?"  
  
"It seemed to come and go with Kathy."  
  
"I wish it would just go."  
  
"I think it's cute to see your strong facade come down when you're agitated."  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"It's just something about knowing a woman is pregnant with your child."  
  
"You're really excited about this baby."  
  
"Yeah. I just wish I had swept you off your feet and we were a stable family like you said."  
  
"You're the one who keeps telling me everything will be ok."  
  
"I know and I believe that. I understand that you need time."  
  
"I know this whole situation is my fault, I'll be honest with you. I was scared when this all happened the other night. You said you weren't leaving, but that was then. I was afraid that you'd think about everything and change our mind. I didn't want to set myself up to be devastated."  
  
"I've had time to think too. I already have four kids, so I know what to expect, but you don't. You weren't even thinking about a family or a baby. It must have been like a bomb exploding for you to find out you were pregnant. That's why I left last night, I know you need time to think everything out. Everything in this runs on your schedule."  
  
By the time Elliot finished Olivia had tears running down her cheeks. Elliot looked at her with a smile; he knew she was crying because of the hormones. Hell, he had seen her cry more in the last three days then he had during their entire time as partners. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed it.  
  
"Captain, it's Stabler. Olivia's not feeling well, I'm going to take her home before I come back in." He paused allowing the Captain to reply. "You sure?" "Ok, thanks. See you Monday," He hung up and looked to Olivia.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked.  
  
"We have the afternoon off. He said we both can start our weekend early."  
  
Olivia just chuckled.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you home," he said getting up.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll talk when we get to my place."  
  
Elliot led her to the car and headed to her apartment. Olivia unlocked the door and let Elliot in, closing it behind him.  
  
"So what's this idea of yours?" Elliot asked as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, I have an extra bedroom, we could start slow, you staying in the other room. Considering I know you'll be the worried father wanting to do everything for me, you can be around in that aspect. Then we can see what happens between us."  
  
"It's perfect," Elliot said putting his arm around Olivia.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question without you biting my head off?"  
  
"I can try."  
  
"What are you really scared of? You keep saying you need time, but what for?"  
  
"I'm afraid everything will come crashing down."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Everything I've wanted has been thrown into my lap. One day it was a fantasy, now it's reality."  
  
"You're scared to be happy?"  
  
"I guess long story short."  
  
"Olivia, I'm going to do everything in my power to prove my love for you. To erase any doubts you have."  
  
"You're already starting to."  
  
Elliot brought his hand up and caressed Olivia's cheek, staring into her eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed her. She melted at the feeling of his lips on hers.  
  
The sound of knocking at the door ruined the moment. They exchanged confused looks as Olivia went to open the door.  
  
"Maureen?" she questioned seeing Elliot's daughter standing there.  
  
"Maureen?" Elliot repeated as he got to the doorway.  
  
"I went to the station and they told me that you brought Olivia home," she said.  
  
"Come in," Olivia said. They all walked to the couch.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elliot asked.  
  
Maureen glanced at Olivia.  
  
"I'm leaving," Olivia said catching Maureen's glance.  
  
"No! Stay," Maureen immediately said. Olivia and Elliot both exchanged looks as Olivia sat back down.  
  
"Maureen honey, what's wrong?" Elliot asked again.  
  
Maureen wouldn't look at either Olivia or Elliot.  
  
"Maureen?" Elliot said trying to get her to talk.  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?" she finally asked.  
  
"I'll try Maureen."  
  
"I'm going to be in the bedroom," Olivia said getting up, feeling extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Please stay?" Maureen insisted again.  
  
"You sure?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Olivia sat back down.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant," Maureen finally said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you all like the story. I have a few more twists left up my sleeve for the story. Please continue reading and reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Previously  
  
"Maureen?" Elliot said trying to get her to talk.  
  
"Promise you won't get mad?" she finally asked.  
  
"I'll try Maureen."  
  
"I'm going to be in the bedroom," Olivia said getting up, feeling extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Please stay?" Maureen insisted again.  
  
"You sure?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Olivia sat back down.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant," Maureen finally said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Olivia's face dropped.  
  
"Pregnant?" Elliot questioned staying surprisingly calm.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maureen, you're only 18 years old! What were you thinking?" Elliot said, finally exploding, shooting up from the couch.  
  
Maureen burst into tears. Olivia got up and moved toward Elliot.  
  
"Why don't you go into the other room and regroup," Olivia said rubbing his left arm with her hand. He turned and left the room without saying anything.  
  
"He hates me," Maureen said falling into Olivia's arms.  
  
"He doesn't hate you, you just dropped a bomb."  
  
"I couldn't tell my mom. I didn't know where else to go."  
  
"You did the right thing Maureen. Your dad needs some time to cool off."  
  
"Thank you for staying."  
  
"Sure. Listen, I'm going to talk to your father. Try to calm down ok?"  
  
Maureen shook her head as she wiped tears from her cheek.  
  
Olivia got up and went to find Elliot. She found him sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"How could she have been so stupid?" Elliot asked when he saw Olivia enter the room. She sat beside him on the bed.  
  
"Elliot, I know you're upset, but yelling at her isn't going to change things. She needs you to be there for her now. She was strong enough to tell you." Olivia put her arm around Elliot and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I know, but what went wrong?"  
  
"Nothing went wrong. It's just an accident."  
  
"She's only 18."  
  
"How old were you when you did it for the first time?" Olivia asked trying to prove a point.  
  
"You're right. I was just ignoring it, hoping it would never happen."  
  
"Elliot, Maureen is an intelligent girl. I know she didn't mean for this to happen."  
  
"You're right, she needs support now, not a lecture."  
  
"Go talk to her."  
  
"Thank you," he said kissing her. "I love you."  
  
Elliot got up and headed for the door. Olivia stayed on the bed so Maureen and Elliot could talk. He turned back around when he realized Olivia wasn't behind him.  
  
"You coming?" he asked.  
  
"You two need to talk."  
  
"She wanted you there and so do I," he said putting his hand out for her to take. "I need you there," he said when she reached his side. She gave him a reassuring smile and they went back into the living room. They found Maureen on the couch crying hysterically.  
  
"Maureen, what's wrong?" Elliot asked going to his daughter and taking her in his arms.  
  
"Mom hates me," she sobbed.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"She just called and could tell that I was crying. I told her everything. She called me a slut and said she was ashamed to have me for a daughter."  
  
Elliot didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's ok," was all he could think of while he rubbed her back.  
  
"Can I move in with you?" she asked. Elliot immediately looked to Olivia. "I don't want to go back to her."  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out," Elliot answered her.  
  
"Maureen, why don't you go take a shower and calm down? You can borrow a pair of my sweats," Olivia suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea honey," Elliot said.  
  
"Ok," Maureen answered.  
  
"Come on, I'll get you a change of clothes," Olivia said holding out her hand for the teenager. Olivia and Maureen left Elliot sitting in the living room. After she was sure Maureen was set in the bathroom Olivia rejoined Elliot on the couch. He was sitting forward with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. Olivia put an arm around his shoulders and her other on his right arm.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Thanks for letting her shower."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I guess this messes up our plan."  
  
"I think we should tell her."  
  
"And then what?"  
  
"Let her decide living arrangements. For some reason she wants me around, tell her our plan. Maybe she'll go for it and if not, ours waits."  
  
"She does have an attachment to you."  
  
"I don't think it could hurt. We could make appointments together."  
  
"God, I didn't even think about that. It would be good for her to have you around to talk to about whatever."  
  
"See, once you think about things, they don't seem so horrible."  
  
"I couldn't have done this without you," Elliot said sitting back and pulling Olivia into his arms.  
  
"What else are best friends for?"  
  
"I love you," he said kissing her forehead.  
  
They heard the bathroom door open and waited for Maureen to come back to the living room.  
  
"Come sit here babe," Elliot said to Maureen patting the couch.  
  
"What's up?" Maureen asked, sensing they had to tell her something.  
  
"There are a couple of things you need to know," Elliot stated.  
  
"Ok," Maureen said.  
  
"I don't know where to start, I guess you're old enough for the whole truth. A couple days after your mom and I decided to get a divorce I was upset and Olivia and I came back here to talk. We talked for a while, but then things got out of hand. The next morning we both agreed to forget it happened. And we did. But a couple days ago we found out that Olivia is pregnant and that night we acted on pent up feelings. We agreed that I would move in here and stay in the spare bedroom. That way I could be here for her during the pregnancy and we could try out a relationship."  
  
"You're having a baby?" Maureen asked looking to Olivia.  
  
"Yeah," Olivia confirmed.  
  
"But this is where you come in," Elliot began again. "For some reason you seem to want Olivia around, so if you want to move in here with us you can or I won't move in here and you can move in with me. It's your choice."  
  
"But what about you two?"  
  
"Maureen, you are more important right now," Olivia said.  
  
"We also figured it would be good to have Olivia around for any pregnancy questions you might have, but it's your choice."  
  
"I do want Olivia around."  
  
"So do you want to move in here?" Elliot asked.  
  
"If you don't mind," Maureen said looking to Olivia.  
  
"You have the spare bedroom," Olivia replied.  
  
Maureen finally let out a smile, realizing that things wouldn't be too bad.  
  
"My girls," Elliot said putting an arm around each of them.  
  
"Come on, I'm taking you two out for dinner," Elliot suggested after sitting in silence for a couple minutes.  
  
"I really haven't been able to eat too much dad," Maureen said.  
  
"Yeah Elliot, you know I can't. I have some soup in the kitchen that would be good."  
  
"Soup sounds good," Maureen said.  
  
"Soup it is then," Elliot said. "You two stay here, I'll handle dinner."  
  
Elliot got up and went into the kitchen, leaving the girls on the couch.  
  
"Was he like this before the twins were born?" Olivia asked Maureen.  
  
"He was worried, but not as protective."  
  
"Protective is an understatement."  
  
"He's only protective of things that are extremely important to him. He really cares about you Olivia."  
  
"I know he does. I care about him too."  
  
"Thank you for today Olivia. I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Can I ask why you wanted me there?"  
  
"I don't really know. I hadn't planned on it, but then you were here. It felt right. I knew you would be rational."  
  
"I'm just glad I could help."  
  
"I'm grateful for this, you didn't have to-"  
  
"Maureen," Olivia started cutting the teenager off. "Your father and I are trying out a relationship. Part of a relationship is acceptance and support. I know that your father has four other kids and they are a permanent part of his life. By me living with your father I have to accept that. I'm going to treat you kids as if you were one of my own. I certainly wouldn't put one of my kids in a place they didn't want to be if they were in your situation. I will always be here for you to come and talk to. I want you to know that."  
  
Maureen had several tears rolling down her cheeks, "Now I know why my dad loves you so much."  
  
Olivia was touched. She leaned forward to hug his partner's daughter.  
  
"Thank you," Maureen said.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Olivia pulled back from Maureen and wiped the visible tears from the teens face with her thumb.  
  
"Come on, let's go make sure you're father isn't going to burn the place down," Olivia said with a smile.  
  
Maureen mirrored the smile.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and found Elliot setting the table.  
  
"It's almost ready," he said seeing the girls enter the room.  
  
Maureen walked up and hugged her father. "She's a keeper," she whispered in his ear. He glanced to Olivia who just had a smile on her face.  
  
Maureen heard her cell phone ringing and ran to answer it.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for all the reviews, they are encouraging. I'll keep writing if you guys keep reviewing!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~Previously~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maureen walked up and hugged her father. "She's a keeper," she whispered in his ear. He glanced to Olivia who just had a smile on her face.  
  
Maureen heard her cell phone ringing and ran to answer it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Maureen answered the phone.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" came her mother's angry voice.  
  
Maureen looked in the direction of the kitchen before she answered, "Home," with a smile on her face.  
  
"Quit your lying, I'm home and you're not."  
  
"I don't live there anymore."  
  
"The hell you don't. You get home right this minute."  
  
"I'm not going there."  
  
"You have the nerve to drop a bomb on me that you're pregnant and now you won't come home. We need to talk about this."  
  
"Oh, now you want to talk?!" Maureen yelled loud enough to catch Elliot and Olivia's attention. They both rushed to the living room doorway.  
  
"Before you call me a slut and tell me you're ashamed to have me for a daughter and you have the nerve to tell me that we need to talk."  
  
"You want me to be happy? I'm not. My 18 year old daughter is pregnant."  
  
"You think I did this on purpose?"  
  
Her mother didn't answer.  
  
"You're pathetic. I'll be there tomorrow to get my stuff."  
  
"Where are you staying?"  
  
"Like you care," Maureen said hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath and stared out the window unaware Elliot and Olivia were standing behind her.  
  
"Maureen?" Elliot said.  
  
"Jesus!" she exclaimed, jumping at the sound of her father's voice.  
  
"Sorry. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. She thinks I got pregnant on purpose."  
  
"Did you?" Elliot asked in a tone that told Maureen he had a point.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then don't worry about it. You have to worry about your baby first. Olivia and I are here for you. Hopefully your mom will come around. Stress isn't good for you right now."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'll go with you tomorrow to get your stuff. Maybe I can get through to your mom."  
  
"Olivia too?"  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Olivia chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, your mom doesn't even know anything about Olivia and I."  
  
"Are you going to tell her tomorrow?"  
  
"Probably not. Your mom is obviously upset, that would only cause more problems. You just worry about yourself now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come on, soups getting cold," Olivia said.  
  
They all went into the kitchen and enjoyed dinner. When Maureen was done she cleaned up her dishes and said she was going to bed.  
  
"Maureen, tomorrow after you and your dad get your stuff, you and I will sit down and make appointments for the doctor ok?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Maureen answered. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," Olivia said.  
  
"I'll be in in a minute to say good night," Elliot said.  
  
"Ok," Maureen said leaving the kitchen. Elliot got up taking his and Olivia's dish to the sink.  
  
"I'll get the dishes, you say good night to your daughter," Olivia said getting up.  
  
"Ok," Elliot said leaving the kitchen and heading toward Maureen's bedroom. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," came Maureen's voice.  
  
"Hey," Elliot said as he entered the bedroom and went to sit next to his daughter on the bed.  
  
"You okay after today?" he asked.  
  
"Not too bad actually. I don't know what I would have done without you and Olivia."  
  
"Well don't worry about that. I just want you to know that you can come to me with anything. If you don't want to talk to me, I'm sure Olivia would listen."  
  
"You know what she said to me today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said that she's going to treat the four of us like her own kids because she wants to make sure you have time with us."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Yeah. I know she won't be the evil step-mother."  
  
"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"  
  
"Dad, she's already like a second mother to me."  
  
"I'm glad you like her. Get some sleep, you've had a rough day."  
  
"Ok. Good night."  
  
"Good night," Elliot said kissing her forehead.  
  
He left the bedroom and found Olivia sitting on the couch with a magazine.  
  
"I love you," Elliot said as he sat down next to Olivia and out an arm around her.  
  
"You're happy."  
  
"The world's greatest woman is pregnant with my child," he said as he kissed her.  
  
"I'm flattered, but where is this coming from?"  
  
"Maureen told me what you said about treating my kids like your own."  
  
"I meant it."  
  
"I know you did. Thank you."  
  
"Enough about me, how are you doing?"  
  
"Well the day started off with the world's easiest rape case. I lied to the Captain to get myself and my partner the afternoon off. Then my pregnant partner and I decide to move in together and try a relationship. Then my daughter shows up and tells me that she is pregnant. So now my pregnant partner and I are living together, along with my pregnant daughter because my soon to be ex-wife tells her that she's ashamed of her. Considering all that and I'm still breathing, I'd say I'm doing pretty good."  
  
"Elliot, I'm serious."  
  
"Today was a test of our relationship and you're still here. As long as you are next to me everything will be fine."  
  
"You really aren't upset," Olivia said somewhat surprised.  
  
"You were right about Maureen, lecturing her wasn't the answer. I did the best I could, but mistakes happen. She needs love and support now. Am I happy about it? No, but I can't change it."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
"Thank you for letting Maureen stay."  
  
"Elliot, I told you, it's as if she was my own daughter."  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you," he said kissing her.  
  
"Hopefully you'll never have to find out. It's been a long day, I'm going to bed too," Olivia said getting up.  
  
"Goodnight. I'll be out here if you need me," Elliot said staying on the couch.  
  
"Come on," Olivia said holding out her hand.  
  
"You're sure?" Elliot questioned, making sure Olivia knew what she was doing.  
  
"You've had a rough day too, you don't deserve to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Ok," Elliot said standing up and taking Olivia's hand.  
  
Olivia took her pajamas into the bathroom to change. Elliot changed in the bedroom while Olivia was in the bathroom. By the time Olivia came back Elliot was changed and lying on one side of the bed. Olivia smiled, turning out the light and joining him in the bed. She immediately got as close to him as possible. He followed her lead and put an arm around her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you," she said. Elliot's eyes lit up. That was the first time she had actually said those words to him. Elliot could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it as more than best friends.  
  
"I love you too," he said pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep. 


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot woke up first in the morning; Olivia had rolled away from him during the night so he easily got up without waking her. He knew today was going to tuff too because he had to face Kathy. He just hoped he other children weren't there when he and Maureen arrived. He figured it was best to let the girls sleep so he left a note and headed out.  
  
Olivia woke up about an hour later. She had that familiar queasy feeling in her stomach. She wondered how it was possible to be sick when she hardly ate anything. She just prayed it would go away soon. She got up to find Elliot. She walked into the kitchen and saw his note on the kitchen table. She sat at the table and unfolded the note.  
  
Maureen and Olivia,  
  
I figured you both needed your rest so I went for a run. I shouldn't be too long. Hope the morning sickness is better Liv. I'll see you later. I love you both.  
  
-Elliot.  
  
Olivia smiled and got up to check on Maureen. She knocked before she opened the door.  
  
"Come in," she heard Maureen say.  
  
Olivia opened the door and found Maureen huddled up on the bed.  
  
"Maureen, are you okay?"  
  
"Where's my dad?"  
  
"He went for a run. What's wrong?" Olivia asked again since it was obvious that Maureen had been crying. She walked over to the bed and sat in front of Maureen.  
  
"I'm not pregnant," Maureen said, not looking at Olivia.  
  
"You're not?" Olivia asked completely blindsided.  
  
"I got my period this morning."  
  
"So why did you think that you were pregnant?"  
  
"I was a week and a half late and my boyfriend and I were together two weeks ago."  
  
"So you never actually took a test?"  
  
"No."  
  
Olivia took Maureen in her arms.  
  
"It's okay honey. It's okay."  
  
"Are you going to make me go back to my mom?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to. You always have a place here."  
  
"Thank you," Maureen said hugging Olivia.  
  
They both heard the front door close, telling them that Elliot had returned. He walked toward his and Olivia's bedroom to see if she was awake.  
  
"Liv?" he called quietly when he saw she wasn't there."  
  
"In here," she replied.  
  
He walked into the bedroom to find Maureen in Olivia's arms.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked immediately joining the girls on the bed,  
  
"I'm so sorry daddy!" Maureen cried as she fell into her father's arms.  
  
"Maureen, what happened?"  
  
"I'm not pregnant. I was late and I thought I was."  
  
"So you're not pregnant?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"Honey, there's nothing to be sorry about. You did what you thought was right."  
  
"Are you going to make me go back to mom?"  
  
"No honey. The same deal still stands, it's here with me and Olivia or my apartment with me."  
  
"I like it here."  
  
"Me too," Elliot said pulling Olivia into a hug with Maureen.  
  
"Do you still want to go get your stuff from mom's?" "At least some clothes."  
  
"Ok, go shower and get dressed then we'll go."  
  
"Ok," Maureen said getting up and walking out of the bedroom.  
  
"What just happened?" Elliot asked, still in shock.  
  
"Maureen never actually took a test. She was late and got scared," Olivia replied.  
  
"I don't know if I should be happy or not."  
  
"Just hope that she learned from this."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"I'm going to see about getting an appointment. You think we could take a lunch break for it?"  
  
"Why don't we just take a morning off?"  
  
"They both of us taking off would look suspicious don't you think? I could get off since you said I was sick."  
  
"I guess lunch is better."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. You have to get ready to go with Maureen."  
  
"Ok," Elliot said getting up and kissing Olivia's forehead and then walking out of the room.  
  
Elliot went to the bedroom to get dressed. Olivia went into the kitchen to get coffee.  
  
About a half an hour later Elliot and Maureen were out the door. Olivia took a shower then decided to call the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Miller's office. Janessa speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"I need to make an appointment," Olivia answered.  
  
"A checkup?"  
  
"No, I'm pregnant."  
  
"So it's your first exam?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you have a good time?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"I actually have a cancellation for 3:30 this afternoon."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Ok, your name?"  
  
"Olivia Benson."  
  
"The father's name?"  
  
"Elliot Stabler."  
  
"Ok, we'll see you at 3:30."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
After she hung up the phone she sat back in the chair and started thinking. She had an odd sense of happiness from knowing that she would be able to see the baby inside of her. She finished her cup of coffee and then went and sat on the couch and read a magazine. About 45 minutes later there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and found Elliot standing there carrying several bags.  
  
"Where's Maureen?" Olivia asked noting the teens absence.  
  
"Her boyfriend showed up while we were there. I convinced her that she needed to talk to him about what happened," Elliot replied as he entered the apartment. He walked directly to Maureen's room to put the bags down.  
  
"So how did it go?" Olivia asked when Elliot reappeared.  
  
"She wasn't there."  
  
"I guess that's for the better."  
  
"For right now," Elliot said as he sat down next to Olivia on the couch. "So did you get in touch with the doctor?"  
  
"Yeah, they actually had a cancellation this afternoon at 3:30. I took it."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ "Olivia Benson," the nurse called.  
  
"That's us," Olivia said to Elliot as they got up. They followed the nurse into the exam room. She told them that doctor would be in shortly.  
  
"You've done this before, what the hell should I expect?" Olivia asked, obviously nervous.  
  
"First of all you need to calm down."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"The doctor will ask you some questions, look at the baby, tell us the conception and due dates."  
  
"I guess we'll see how good he is with the conception date."  
  
"Never thought about that."  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Benson," the doctor said as he entered the room.  
  
"Good afternoon," she replied.  
  
"You must be the father to be," the doctor said holding his hand out to Elliot.  
  
"Yes, Elliot Stabler," Elliot said shaking the doctor's hand.  
  
"Do either of you have any questions?"  
  
They both glanced at each other, shaking their heads no.  
  
"Ok then, we'll get started. I just have a couple of questions. This is your first child Olivia, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The date of your last period?"  
  
"August 9th."  
  
"It was normal?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok, we'll take a look and then I'll be able to tell you the conception date and your due date."  
  
"How accurate are you with conception dates?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Usually a day or two, why?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Ok. You ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
The doctor set up the ultrasound machine and prepped Olivia. He was almost ready to begin and Olivia looked up to Elliot for a moment and took his hand in hers. Elliot gave her a smile.  
  
"Here we go," the doctor said as he turned the machine on.  
  
"That right there is your baby," Dr. Miller said as he pointed to a small blob on the screen.  
  
"Elliot," Olivia gasped. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"You're about a month along so it's hard to point out details, but everything looks fine."  
  
"It's so tiny," Olivia said completely mesmerized.  
  
"Would you like a picture?"  
  
"Yes," Olivia said immediately.  
  
"You got it," the doctor said with a smile.  
  
He printed the picture and handed it to Olivia.  
  
"Ok, I'd estimate that your conception date was August 20th," the doctor said.  
  
"You're good," Elliot said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We already knew the conception date," Olivia clarified.  
  
"Guess I got lucky."  
  
"What about a due date?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Looks like around May 23rd."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Elliot said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you in a month. If you have any questions feel free to call."  
  
"Thanks," Olivia said.  
  
"Take care," Dr. Miller said as he left the room.  
  
Olivia didn't move to leave the room.  
  
"Liv?" Elliot questioned.  
  
"There's actually another person inside me," Olivia said putting her hands to her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, a little baby that is part of you and me."  
  
"It was so small."  
  
"They get bigger, trust me," Elliot said with a chuckle.  
  
"I can't explain what I'm feeling right now."  
  
"I think you just formed the mother-child bond."  
  
"It's amazing."  
  
"Yeah it is. Come on, we'll go home and get Maureen then go out to dinner to celebrate."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
They walked out of the office hand in hand. 


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: I'm sorry that you didn't like the fact of Maureen not being pregnant. I didn't think that the Maureen story would be liked so much. Plus chapter 8 was only the span of one day, who said there wouldn't be a confrontation with Kathy? I hope it hasn't deterred you from the story. On to more twists and turns.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 Days Later  
  
Monday morning came and it was time for Elliot and Olivia to return to work. Elliot tried one more time to get Olivia to go on a desk, but she wouldn't have it. Before they left they made sure Maureen was out for school on time.  
  
"Welcome back you two," Munch said as Olivia and Elliot walked into the office.  
  
"You make it sound like we were gone for weeks instead of a weekend," Olivia joked.  
  
"And an extra afternoon," Munch added.  
  
"She was sick, not my fault Cragen left me have off too," Elliot defended.  
  
"So how was your mini vacation?" Munch inquired of Elliot.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he responded.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"No, that's okay."  
  
Munch looked to Olivia for an explanation. She simply shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Benson. Stabler. Can I see you in my office?" Cragen asked from his doorway.  
  
Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks, Olivia obviously nervous that Cragen knew. They entered the office and Cragen shut the door after his two detectives were inside.  
  
"I have a special assignment for the two of you," Cragen began. "The sex crimes unit in Miami has several cases similar to several you two worked last year. The trail went cold and Miami linked the suspect to New York. They believe the suspect is still in Miami. They requested you two go down there to help on the case."  
  
"Miami?" Elliot questioned.  
  
"I know it's a lot to ask, especially of your wife and children Elliot, but you two are familiar with the case and you are my best detectives," Cragen said. Elliot cringed inwardly at the mention of his wife. He knew Cragen meant no harm by mentioning it, how could he if he didn't even know.  
  
"How long?" Elliot asked.  
  
"A week, maybe two."  
  
"Can we tell you tomorrow?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I have you both booked on a flight Wednesday morning."  
  
"Ok, we'll let you know," Olivia said as she and Elliot got up and headed out of the office.  
  
"What did you two do?" Fin asked when Elliot and Olivia approached.  
  
"He wants us to go to Miami," Olivia answered.  
  
"Miami?" Munch questioned in disbelief. "How come you two always get the good cases?"  
  
"We're just special," Elliot said sarcastically.  
  
"We better get downstairs and pull the files from those cases," Olivia suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Elliot agreed.  
  
They headed out of the office to the elevators. They went into the file room and Elliot sat down at the table.  
  
"You okay?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Why does all this have to happen now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"We finally get everything settled and now he wants us to go to Miami."  
  
"Maybe it'll be good for us."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We won't be on the job 24/7, it'll give us time to talk."  
  
"We do need to talk."  
  
"Do you think Maureen will be ok by herself?"  
  
"We'd have to ask her."  
  
"We can talk tonight at home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that night  
  
"Maureen, can you come out here please?" Elliot called as he and Olivia sat in the living room.  
  
"What's up?" Maureen asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Come sit down. We want to talk to you about something," Elliot said.  
  
"Ok," Maureen said encouraging her father to continue.  
  
"Today the Captain asked Olivia and I if we would go to Miami to help out on connected cases. We want to know if you would be okay on your own?"  
  
"I can't go?"  
  
"You just started school Maureen, maybe if it were a different time, but not now."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"A week, maybe two."  
  
"As long as I have food I don't see a problem. When do you leave?"  
  
"Wednesday morning."  
  
"Maureen, if you don't want us to go, we won't," Olivia interjected.  
  
"I'll be fine. I can always call a friend if I have a problem."  
  
"You sure?" Elliot questioned.  
  
"Yeah, you two need time away anyway. Just don't work too hard."  
  
Elliot just gave her a look.  
  
"Good night," Maureen said getting up.  
  
"Night," Elliot and Olivia said simultaneously.  
  
"I guess we're going to Miami," Olivia said.  
  
"Sounds like."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* TBC  
  
Miami is next... 


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia and Elliot went into the office they next day and told Cragen that they would go to Miami. Cragen gave them the contact information for the Miami office and information about the hotel and rental car. Tuesday night Elliot and Olivia packed for a two-week trip. Elliot made Olivia call the doctor to make sure that she could fly. He gave her the okay.  
  
They got up early Wednesday morning so they would have plenty of time to get to the airport. Once they got past check in and security they boarded the plane and prepared for the two and a half hour flight.  
  
"So what do you think they want us down there in person for?" Elliot asked once they were in the air.  
  
"Maybe to look at evidence," Olivia replied.  
  
"Something just isn't sitting right with me about this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
Olivia took his hand in hers, "Listen, let's just do what we have to do and enjoy our time away."  
  
"I know, you're right," Elliot sighed.  
  
"Just think, we can go out to dinner and not have to worry about bring seen."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
"Good. I'm going to try and get some sleep."  
  
"Sleep tight," Elliot said as he kissed her hand.  
  
Olivia turned away from Elliot and leaned against the window. She was quickly asleep. Elliot leaned his head back against the headrest and decided to try to get some sleep himself. He had just dozed off when the plane hit some turbulence that woke him up. He glanced over at Olivia, who was still sound asleep. He began thinking about everything. Before Maureen had shown up they agreed to try a relationship, but haven't talked about it since. She had told him that she loved him; he knew she meant it, but it was only once. He knew that he wanted to be with her, but he also knew that if he pushed her he would only wind up pushing her away. He thought back to about 3 months ago, they were working a case and the victim had had brought her newborn baby to the station. Elliot and Olivia took the baby while the victim talked with Munch and Fin. He remembered just watching her with the baby. He imagined her holding his baby, their baby. In 8 months that fantasy would become a reality. He took her hand in his.  
  
"Olivia, I love you, I wish I knew what to do to ease your fears about everything. I just want you, me and the baby to be a happy family," he whispered.  
  
"Me too," Olivia replied.  
  
"You're awake?" Elliot said, somewhat surprised.  
  
"You woke me up when you grabbed my hand."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I guess now would be a good time to talk."  
  
"If you want."  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"You."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What I need to do to ease your fears."  
  
"Elliot, I just need time. A month ago I was single and dedicated to my job. Now I'm pregnant and I've admitted that I'm in love with my partner." Olivia shifted in her seat, "Elliot, trust me, I won't leave you, but I need time to accept everything."  
  
"I just don't know where the line is."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like what is appropriate. I don't want to push too much, but I don't want you to think I'm changing my mind."  
  
"Elliot, you have to remember, you've done this before, I haven't. You and Kathy had been dating for a while before Maureen came around. You and I were friends, but nothing more. It's all new to me. I've never been in a relationship this serious."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"I promise that by the time the baby comes I'll have my act together."  
  
"Then I want you to have this," Elliot said as he handed Olivia a box.  
  
"Elliot, I can't now," Olivia said extremely nervous.  
  
"No, no. It's not an engagement ring," he said taking the box and opening it. "It's a promise ring. You wear it on your right hand. I have one too," Elliot said taking out another box.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"It represents our promise to each other."  
  
"I love it," she said as she took the ring from the box and putting it on her right ring finger.  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I told you that this trip would be good for us," Olivia said leaning over to kiss him.  
  
"You should get some more sleep."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
This time Olivia shifted so she was leaning against Elliot's shoulder. He put his arm around her and rested his hand on her stomach, thinking of the little life inside her.  
  
Elliot woke Olivia up when they landed. They deplaned and headed for the baggage claim. They gathered their things and headed for the rental car. They agreed to go to the hotel then check in with the Miami police. The hotel wasn't that far from the airport. Elliot went inside and checked in. Once they were in the room Olivia started putting some things away and Elliot dialed the number for the Miami office.  
  
"This is Detective Elliot Stabler. I'm looking for Detective Santarmo," Elliot said when someone picked up.  
  
"Hold one moment please," the voice on the other end said.  
  
"Santarmo," the detective answered.  
  
"Detective Stabler, Manhattan SVU."  
  
"Your Captain didn't call you?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"We caught the guy last night. The ADA said he would call your Captain."  
  
"So you don't need us anymore?"  
  
"Not in person, we may need cooperation depending on how we decide to prosecute the guy."  
  
"So we can go back?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry you came all the way down here."  
  
"We needed a break."  
  
"I hear ya. Thanks for the anticipated assistance though."  
  
"Sure. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"Have a safe trip back."  
  
"Thanks," Elliot said as he hung up.  
  
"So where do they need us?" Olivia asked as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"New York." 


	11. Chapter 11

Ask and you shall receive..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry you came all the way down here."  
  
"We needed a break."  
  
"I hear ya. Thanks for the anticipated assistance though."  
  
"Sure. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"Have a safe trip back."  
  
"Thanks," Elliot said as he hung up.  
  
"So where do they need us?" Olivia asked as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"New York."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?" Olivia asked confused.  
  
"They caught the guy last night. Apparently a phone was too heavy for them to pick up."  
  
"Did you talk to Cragen?"  
  
"That's my next phone call," Elliot said as he dialed the phone.  
  
"Cragen," the Captain answered.  
  
"Captain, it's Elliot," he was going to start explaining, but Cragen cut him off.  
  
"I just got the message an hour ago."  
  
"And?"  
  
"The best I could do for a flight is Friday afternoon."  
  
"Friday afternoon?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Elliot. You and Olivia go out to dinner tonight on me."  
  
"What about tomorrow?"  
  
"Be glad you're stuck in Miami while being paid overtime."  
  
"You got us overtime?"  
  
"I knew neither of you was thrilled with going on the trip. It was my way of thanking you."  
  
"We appreciate it."  
  
"I had them overnight the tickets, they should be there tomorrow. All the information is on them."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"See you two Friday."  
  
"Sure thing," Elliot said as he hung up.  
  
"Didn't get too much from your end of the conversation, so what's up?" Olivia asked.  
  
"The earliest he could find a flight was Friday afternoon. He said to go out to dinner tonight on him."  
  
"And tomorrow?"  
  
"A free day in Miami."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Olivia was obviously more excited about being in Miami than Elliot was.  
  
"What's wrong?" Olivia asked as she sat down next to Elliot on the bed.  
  
"A phone call would have prevented all of this."  
  
"Elliot, listen to yourself. We have a day and a half free of work in Miami and we're getting paid for it."  
  
"You do have a point."  
  
"Loosen up, we'll have fun," Olivia said kissing his temple.  
  
"What kind of fun?" Elliot asked mischievously as Olivia started trailing her kisses down his cheek.  
  
"That's up to you Detective," Olivia said as she moved to straddle him on the bed and started running kisses down her other cheek. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
Elliot broke the kiss momentarily, "You sure you're ready?"  
  
"Right now I am," Olivia said returning her lips to his.  
  
"I just don't want you to regret it later."  
  
"Trust me, making love to you is not something I'd regret," Olivia said with a smile, again putting her lips to his.  
  
"Olivia, listen, two hours ago you were talking about needing time ad now you're letting loose."  
  
"You don't want to?" Olivia asked sitting back on his lap, still straddling him.  
  
"I do, more than anything. I love you too much to let you do something you may regret. Crossing that line will change everything. Let's go have an early dinner and if you're still sure then I'm yours all night."  
  
"You really do love me," Olivia said as if it had just sunk in.  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Any other guy wouldn't have even stopped me," she said repositioning herself so she was sitting on his lap. She leaned her head against his chest. He enveloped her body with his arms.  
  
"Trust me Liv, I remember that night like it was yesterday. I know what I'm missing."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I did want that, but I think it was more because we could. This is the first time we've been alone, without the fear of being caught. I think doing that would have put the wrong idea in your head."  
  
"I'm willing to wait. The next time will be even better than the first."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too," he said kissing her.  
  
"Come on, let's go get some dinner," Elliot said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
They both got up from the bed. Olivia checked herself in the mirror before they headed out. Since they had the car they decided to drive around a little while to find something good. They found an Italian restaurant just outside the Miami city limits.  
  
"What do you think about a movie tonight?" Olivia asked while they were waiting for dinner to arrive.  
  
"Did you see what they had at the hotel?"  
  
"I didn't look, but they have to have something good."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Good."  
  
They finished dinner and headed back to the car. Elliot started the car and began heading back to the hotel.  
  
"You want to check out the beach?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that," Olivia answered with a smile.  
  
Elliot followed the signs for the beach. The sun had set about a half hour before so there was still a little glow on the horizon. Elliot parked in a lot across from the beach. He helped Olivia out of the car and they started to the beach, walking hand in hand.  
  
"Looks a lot different than home," Elliot said as they reached the sand.  
  
"No palm trees in New York."  
  
"Or even the Jersey Shore."  
  
"I think it makes it romantic."  
  
"Never pictured you as the 'long walks on the beach' type," Elliot said as he put his arm around Olivia's shoulders.  
  
"You learn something new everyday," Olivia said with a smile.  
  
They continued walking toward the water. They reached the point where the waves came in and stopped. Elliot stood behind Olivia and put his arms around her waist. She intertwined her fingers in his.  
  
"You're right, it is romantic," Elliot said.  
  
"You know what makes it even more romantic?" Olivia asked as she turned to face Elliot.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The fact that I'm here with you," she said kissing him.  
  
"You know, I'm thinking maybe we can forgo the movie tonight," Olivia said.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, before when you stopped me proved that you love me. I want the three of us to be a happy family."  
  
"So do I," Elliot replied kissing Olivia.  
  
"Come on."  
  
They walked hand in hand back to the car. Neither said a word, they just enjoyed the others company. About half way back to the hotel Olivia's cell phone started ringing. She didn't move to answer it; Elliot looked over at her and realized she was asleep. Elliot looked at the number calling, since he didn't recognize it he didn't answer.  
  
When they got back to the hotel Elliot parked the car and went to unlock the door so he could bring Olivia in. He carefully picked her up and carried her into the hotel room. She woke up as he laid her down on the bed.  
  
"Hey," Elliot said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You feel okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just tired."  
  
"Then we better get you changed so you can get some rest," Elliot said as he went to the dresser and took out Olivia's pajamas.  
  
She got up, took the pajamas from Elliot and went into the bathroom to change. Elliot changed while Olivia was in the bathroom. He laid down on one side of the bed and turned on the television. He flipped to the news to see if he could catch something about the case they were supposed to work. They had the weather on. When he heard Olivia come from the bathroom he flipped off the television. Olivia got into bed next to him and immediately got as close as she could to him.  
  
"You sure you feel okay?" Elliot asked again concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about tonight."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I said I'm willing to wait."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Olivia snuggled closer to Elliot. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He didn't care that their plans for the evening were put on hold, he was just glad that he had her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC.  
  
I'd love your thoughts on what you'd like to see happen. 


	12. Chapter 12

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I've only been to Miami once and that was from the airport to the Port of Miami by bus, so if I mess something up, just go with the flow.  
  
A/N 2: This chapter is really long, I couldn't find a good stopping point to split it, so I hope you enjoy.  
  
A/N 3: Sorry for the delay, I was having computer problems. I'll try to get the next couple chapters up a bit quicker. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elliot woke up the next morning with Olivia in his arms. He glanced at the clock, it was 10:30. She woke up about the same time and immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. Elliot could hear her getting sick again. He got up and walked to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub, next to her and rubbed her back. She finally emptied her stomach. She sat on the floor between Elliot's legs, leaning against the tub. He began massaging her shoulders.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"I guess that's what I get for eating a whole meal."  
  
"It'll go away, I promise."  
  
"Would that be before I give birth?" Olivia asked sarcastically.  
  
"Now you're getting picky," Elliot said with a laugh as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"So what do you feel like doing today?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I was thinking that we could talk."  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. We just have a lot to talk about. I figured it would be a perfect opportunity."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Come on, we don't need to talk in the bathroom," Elliot said as he stood up and then helped Olivia up.  
  
They walked into the bedroom. Olivia sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Elliot sat in front of her, facing her.  
  
"You have anything specific in mind?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I think we need to sort out a plan."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well, we have two or three months until I won't be able to hide my stomach anymore. I think we should have a plan about telling people."  
  
"Agreed. So what do you want to say?"  
  
"I'm just nervous about being separated. I'd tell everyone when we get back if we could."  
  
"It's Cragen's call in the end."  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe if we can prove we can work together successfully, then Cragen will consider it."  
  
"We have two months to prove it."  
  
"I don't know if that's long enough."  
  
"I have an idea. Just because they know you're pregnant doesn't mean they have to know it's mine."  
  
"But I've never mentioned a boyfriend."  
  
"When have you before?"  
  
"They'll know when the baby is born though."  
  
"So you want to tell them then?"  
  
"The baby is going to have your last name."  
  
"Didn't think of that."  
  
"Do you think two months is long enough?"  
  
"I think we give it two months until you are showing, then we go to Cragen ourselves and explain the situation."  
  
"So we have two months?"  
  
"I think that's the best way."  
  
"So two months it is."  
  
"Then you'll go on a desk?"  
  
"I'll do restricted duty, I won't be glued to a desk Elliot."  
  
"I guess that's better than nothing."  
  
"I know you don't like me working now, but I have to."  
  
"I know. So what else did you have on your mind?"  
  
"Do you want to find out the sex?"  
  
"I kind of like the element of surprise. I knew the sex of all four of the kids before they were born."  
  
"So you want to wait?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then we'll have to come up with two names."  
  
"We still have plenty of time for that."  
  
"I know, I just want you thinking."  
  
"You have any ideas?"  
  
"I want you to think of some first."  
  
"I'll think and we'll talk about this in a couple months."  
  
"How do you think we should tell Cragen? Dropping in his office one afternoon just doesn't seem right."  
  
"We can tell him we would like to talk about something and then let him tell us when."  
  
"I just don't want to be split up."  
  
"I'm sure Cragen will understand."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Elliot moved and sat next to Olivia. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat like that, in silence, for several minutes.  
  
"Why don't you go take a shower and when you come out I'll have a surprise for you," Elliot finally said.  
  
"What kind of surprise?"  
  
"If I told you it would defeat the purpose."  
  
"Fine," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I won't be too long."  
  
When Olivia disappeared into the bathroom, Elliot began his quest. He grabbed the phone and called for room service. He ordered a small lunch for the two of them and also placed a dinner order for later on. The lunch arrived just as Elliot heard Olivia shut the shower off. She got dressed and then appeared from the bathroom. He greeted her just outside the doorway.  
  
"Hi," she said as she almost ran into him.  
  
"Ready for the first part of your surprise?"  
  
"Now there are parts?"  
  
"Yes, now close your eyes."  
  
Olivia hated surprises, but she trusted Elliot so she did as she was asked. He stood behind her and walked her further into the room. He stopped her in front of the sliding door to the balcony.  
  
"Can I open my eyes?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Elliot," Olivia sighed when she saw that he had lunch set up for them on the balcony. "That's so sweet."  
  
"I wasn't sure if you'd want to eat or not, so I ordered small."  
  
"I'm starving, I'm just hoping I can keep it down."  
  
"Have a seat," he said as he led her to the chair.  
  
He ordered simple turkey club sandwiches for them. He knew they were one of Olivia's favorites. They chatted about the view and being in Miami while they ate. When they were finished Elliot cleaned up and they went back into the room.  
  
"You ready to head out?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm taking you shopping."  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
"You don't want to go?"  
  
"I do, but where?"  
  
"South Beach."  
  
"Elliot! That stuff has to be expensive. I can't afford anything there."  
  
"Who said you were paying?"  
  
"Elliot, I can't. Celebrities shop there."  
  
"I insist. I want you to find something you love, it can be clothes, jewelry, anything and it's yours."  
  
"Elliot," Olivia began to protest.  
  
"No excuses, we are going."  
  
"I don't deserve you," she said as she walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We have more to do after shopping."  
  
Olivia knew better than to protest, she sighed as they walked out of the room.  
  
The drive to South Beach wasn't all that long. Elliot found a parking spot relatively close. They walked hand in hand to the shopping area. The first shop they came across was a formal wear shop. Olivia didn't have a need for anything like that. They walked a little further down and came across a jewelry store. Something in the display window caught Olivia's eye. She walked over and looked at the item.  
  
"See something you like?" Elliot asked as he followed Olivia to the display.  
  
"That bracelet," she said pointing to a diamond and emerald bracelet. "My mother always liked emeralds."  
  
"You want to look inside and see if they have something else with emeralds in it?"  
  
"I always like looking at the rings," Olivia said, and then she remembered whom she was with and hesitated.  
  
"We can look."  
  
They walked inside and looked at the first display case. It had various bracelets in it.  
  
"You like any of them?"  
  
"I'm not really a big bracelet person."  
  
Olivia continued walking to the next display case, which contained engagement rings. Olivia had always liked looking at the different rings, trying to design the perfect one in her mind. She could tell Elliot was watching her from behind. For some reason it felt right to be looking at them with him around. One ring in particular caught Olivia's eye. It was a white gold band with an oval shaped diamond in the middle. There were two smaller diamonds on each side of the center stone. It looked perfect; it wasn't too big, yet not too small. The salesman walked over to her.  
  
"Can I help you with something ma'am?" he asked.  
  
"I was just looking at that ring," Olivia answered pointing to the ring.  
  
"It's a beautiful piece, the center diamond is one and a half karats, and each of the side diamonds are a half karat. Would you like to try it on?"  
  
"No, thank you. I was just looking at it."  
  
"Okay, let me know if I can help you with something else."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The salesman walked away and Olivia continued to the next case. This case had various necklaces and charms in it. Olivia saw a small heart charm and immediately fell in love with it.  
  
"Elliot," she called.  
  
He walked up and stood next to her.  
  
"See something you like?"  
  
"That heart pendant," she said pointing to a gold heart that had a picture of a rose etched into it.  
  
"Excuse me, can we see one of the pendants please," Elliot called to the salesman.  
  
"Sure, which one?" he asked.  
  
"The heart with the rose," Olivia pointed out.  
  
The salesman took it out of the display case and handed it to Olivia.  
  
"You can try it on," the salesman said.  
  
Elliot took the necklace from Olivia and placed it around her neck. She moved so she could see it in the mirror.  
  
"You like it?" Elliot asked.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said.  
  
"We'll take it," Elliot said to the salesman.  
  
"You going to keep it on?" the salesman asked Olivia.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
The salesman closed up the display case and walked over toward the register.  
  
"El, I'm just going to run to the bathroom next door," Olivia said, knowing she had a minute while Elliot paid.  
  
"Okay, be careful."  
  
She walked out the door and rounded the corner.  
  
"Before you ring it up, can I see the ring she was looking at before?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Sure. It's a beautiful ring. It's the only one we have like it."  
  
He opened the display case and handed Elliot the ring. He placed it on his pinky finger trying to judge if it was the right size for Olivia.  
  
"They can be resized if it doesn't fit," the salesman said.  
  
"I think it's perfect. I'll take it," Elliot said handing the ring back to the man.  
  
They walked back to the register and Elliot paid for both items. He slipped the ring box into his pant pocket, hoping the shorts were baggy enough that Olivia wouldn't notice the box. He thanked the man and walked outside and waited for Olivia. He saw her walking back toward him and he moved to meet her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"You want to look someplace else for anything?"  
  
"No Elliot, you've done enough."  
  
"Well you still have one more surprise."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have to go back to the hotel."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Elliot took Olivia's hand and they walked back to the car. When they got back to the hotel it was 5:00. They walked into the room and Olivia crashed onto the bed.  
  
"Tired again?" Elliot questioned.  
  
"No, I'm just relaxing, enjoying the day."  
  
"Me too," Elliot said as he crawled next to her on the bed.  
  
"So what's my next surprise?"  
  
"I have to go downstairs to get it, but it won't be ready for a little while."  
  
"I don't know how to thank you for today."  
  
"Just be happy and have a healthy baby and I'll be the happiest man alive," Elliot said with a smile.  
  
Olivia leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"I love you," she said before she kissed him again.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Olivia rolled so that she way lying on her back. Elliot had his head propped up with one hand. Olivia put her hand to her stomach.  
  
"I can't even describe the feeling I have knowing that I have another life inside of me."  
  
"The four greatest moments in my life were holding each of my kids for the first time. It's an incredible feeling."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
Elliot leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"I have to go get your surprise ready. I'll be back in a couple minutes," Elliot said as he got up from the bed.  
  
"Don't be long."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Elliot walked out the door and headed downstairs to the reception desk.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" the woman behind the desk asked.  
  
"I placed an order for a dinner to take out. They told me to come here to get it," Elliot replied.  
  
"Ok, your name?"  
  
"Elliot Stabler, room 124."  
  
"I will be right back."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The woman walked through a set of doors. Elliot made sure he had the car keys on him. When the woman returned she was carrying a bag.  
  
"Here you are sir," she said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Elliot took the bag and walked out to the car. He placed it in the trunk and then headed back up to the room for Olivia.  
  
He unlocked the door and saw her standing by the sliding door.  
  
"You really were quick," she said.  
  
"You ready to go?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
They walked out of the room and headed for the car.  
  
"You going to tell me where we are going?" Olivia asked once they were in the car.  
  
"You'll recognize it."  
  
She didn't argue, she just gave him a strange look. As Elliot continued driving the surroundings did become more familiar to Olivia.  
  
"Are you taking me to the beach again?" she asked.  
  
"Since I found out you like them so much, I figured we'd go back."  
  
She sat back with a smile on her face. Elliot parked the car in the same lot he had the day before. He and Olivia got out. Elliot walked to the trunk and opened it. Olivia saw the bag and the blanket.  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
"A picnic on the beach," he replied. He took the bag of food and the blanket out of the trunk and closed it. Olivia took the blanket to carry.  
  
"How do you think of these things?" Olivia asked as they walked to the sand.  
  
"They just come to me."  
  
Olivia smiled. They got as close to the water as they could, without actually getting in it and set up. Olivia opened the blanket and spread it out. They both sat down and Elliot unpacked the food. He had ordered a bunch of different things, designed so they could pick and choose what they wanted. Olivia didn't eat too much, fearing a repeat of the morning. Once they were finished Elliot took the left over stuff and put it in the bag. Olivia moved so that she was sitting between Elliot's legs, facing the horizon. Elliot immediately put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I figured we could actually watch the sunset tonight. We really can't do that at home either," he said.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy."  
  
Olivia looked up to Elliot and kissed him. "I can't think of thing that could make me happier."  
  
"I can," Elliot said before he began kissing the sides of her neck. He learned quickly that that was a downfall of hers.  
  
Olivia got up on her knees and turned to face Elliot. She didn't say a word, just kissed him again. He put his arms around her and slowly started lying down. He let her stay on top for a couple seconds, but then he rolled her so that she was lying on her back. He again started kissing her neck. She sighed his name. He returned his lips to hers.  
  
"You know, I still owe you something for last night," Olivia said.  
  
"You sure you're ready?"  
  
"Elliot, I love you and I want to be with you. I've never been more sure of anything."  
  
"As long as you are ready."  
  
"I am."  
  
Elliot leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
"Why don't we finish watching the sunset, then we'll head back to the hotel."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
They sat as they had before, with Olivia sitting between Elliot's legs. Elliot held her as tight as he could, never wanting to let go. Eventually the sun disappeared into the ocean and the two lovebirds were ready to head back. Olivia folded up the blanket while Elliot discarded the food. They got back in the car and headed for the hotel.  
  
Elliot unlocked the door and let Olivia in. She walked across the room and placed the blanket on the chair.  
  
"I have to run to the bathroom," Olivia said.  
  
"I'll be out here," Elliot replied.  
  
Elliot sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about what was about to transpire. He had dreamed of this moment for as long as he could remember. Their first time was great, but this time would be better. They both wanted it and knew the significance it held. Shortly after Olivia had entered the bathroom he heard the door click open again.  
  
Olivia hesitated in the bathroom doorway for a moment. She had never done anything like this before. She had had sex before, but for some reason this seemed different. She was definitely going to surprise Elliot. She finally stepped though the doorway into the bedroom. She could almost see Elliot's mouth hit the ground when he laid eyes on her. She was wearing a red negligee, not too revealing, but flattering.  
  
"Wow," Elliot said as he stood up. "You look amazing."  
  
"It was my own little surprise for you."  
  
"I don't believe you actually brought it with you."  
  
"I didn't. I didn't really go to the bathroom before. I had seen it in a store and I had to get it."  
  
"I'm certainly glad you did," Elliot said as he walked up to her and kissed her. The kiss deepened as Elliot moved to pick Olivia up.  
  
"Elliot," she said, surprised by his actions.  
  
He carried her over to the bed and laid her down.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Elliot said, in between placing kisses on her neck.  
  
Olivia sat up, then stood up, pulling Elliot with her. She stood facing him.  
  
"I've wanted this moment for so long. I understand what this means and I want you to know that I'm in this for the long haul. I'm committed to you and us as a family," Olivia said.  
  
"I love you so much," Elliot said as he kissed Olivia again.  
  
Olivia reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. They only broke this kiss long enough for the material of his shirt to pass between them. Elliot put a hand on each of Olivia's shoulders and slowly slide the straps off. Once they fell from her shoulders the entire negligee fell to the floor. Elliot stared at her for a moment, memorized by her body.  
  
"You are absolutely gorgeous," Elliot said again.  
  
He picked her up again and placed her back on the bed. He placed his lips upon hers again and then began trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. It was the beginning of a night neither of them would forget for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC.. Let me know what you think. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. 


	13. Chapter 13

Olivia woke up the next morning in Elliot's arms. She snuggled back into him. Her movement woke Elliot. He immediately tightened his arms around Olivia.  
  
"Morning," he said.  
  
"Morning," Olivia said as she shifted so she was facing Elliot. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked.  
  
"Better than I have in a long time."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
Just then Elliot's cell phone rang.  
  
"Ignore it," Olivia said.  
  
"It might be Maureen," Elliot said as he rolled over and reached for his phone.  
  
"Stabler," he answered.  
  
"Elliot, it's Cragen."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you two got the tickets."  
  
"Yeah, they gave them to me last night."  
  
"Ok, we'll see you this afternoon."  
  
"Ok, thanks Cap."  
  
Elliot placed the phone back down and rolled back to Olivia.  
  
"What did he want?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Just to make sure we got the tickets."  
  
"I don't want to go back, I like Miami better."  
  
"I promise to make New York better."  
  
"Yeah?" Olivia asked as Elliot leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
"I've got ideas."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
Olivia rolled over and kissed Elliot and then started to get up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Elliot asked as he reached for her arm.  
  
"We've got to clean up and get to the airport."  
  
"You showering now?"  
  
"That's where I was headed."  
  
"I'll clean up out here."  
  
Olivia got up and walked to the bathroom. Elliot put things into the suitcases before he and Olivia switched places. They made sure they had everything and headed for the airport. The flight left on time and 2 ½ hours later they were on the ground in New York.  
  
"You ready?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Back to work," Olivia said as she and Elliot walked through the door to the squad room.  
  
"Hey! How was your trip?" Munch asked when he saw his two colleagues.  
  
"Miami is a beautiful place," Olivia answered.  
  
Elliot walked over to his desk and quickly put something in the drawer, catching Fin's attention. He decided to ignore it.  
  
"Cragen wants to see you two," Fin said.  
  
"Thanks," Olivia said.  
  
They walked toward Cragen's office, Olivia knocked when they reached the door.  
  
"Come in," Cragen replied.  
  
Olivia opened the door, "You wanted to see us?"  
  
"Welcome back," Cragen said when he saw his two detectives.  
  
"Thanks," Elliot said as he and Olivia sat down.  
  
"I wanted to apologize again for not getting the message to you sooner."  
  
"We were glad to have the break," Olivia said.  
  
"I'm just glad to have you back," Cragen said.  
  
"Thanks Cap," Olivia said as she and Elliot walked out of the office.  
  
They finished the day and headed home.  
  
"Maureen, we're home," Elliot called as they walked into the apartment.  
  
"Hi Dad," she said as she appeared from the bedroom and hugged her father.  
  
"Hi Olivia," she continued, hugging her also.  
  
"Everything go okay?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Everything was fine. I did some thinking though."  
  
"About what?" Elliot asked as he motioned for everyone to move to the couch.  
  
"I have to tell Mom that I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Do you want me to go with you?" Elliot asked.  
  
"No, but I wanted you guys home before I told her."  
  
"When are you going?"  
  
"I called her before, we're meeting at the café down the street."  
  
"We'll be here if you need us."  
  
"Thanks. I better get going."  
  
Maureen got up and went to meet her mother. When she had called Kathy she didn't seem all that excited that her daughter called.  
  
"Hi Mom," Maureen said as she reached the table her mother was sitting at.  
  
"Hi," Kathy said coldly.  
  
"Thanks for coming," Maureen said as she sat down across the table from her mother.  
  
"I figured it had to be something important for you to call me. Your father finally kick you out?"  
  
"What? No. It's nothing like that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well first of all I thought maybe we could be civil, but that doesn't look like it'll happen."  
  
"You want me to forget what happened last week Maureen? My 18 year old daughter tells me she's pregnant, what the hell was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well telling me that you are ashamed of me didn't help. I was scared, I didn't know what to do."  
  
"If you were so scared then why did you run away?"  
  
"I went to Dad, it's not like I just took off."  
  
"You've been with him all this time?"  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem?"  
  
"I find it rather hard to believe he took the news better than I did."  
  
"He was angry at first, but then Olivia calmed him down."  
  
"Olivia! She knows about this?"  
  
"Yeah, she was there when I told Dad."  
  
"That woman is ruining my life!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"First she ruins my marriage and takes my husband, now my daughter."  
  
"I can't believe you blame her for the divorce. I trust Olivia, she was more of a mother to me than you have been this past week."  
  
"Then maybe you and your father should move in with her and have a happy family."  
  
"We already have, and the four of us will be very happy."  
  
"Four of you?"  
  
"Olivia is pregnant."  
  
"We haven't even been separated two months and he already knocked her up. Now I know I was right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"I'm not having this conversation with you."  
  
"Nothing happened between dad and Olivia until you gave him the divorce papers."  
  
"He told you that?"  
  
"Yeah and I believe him."  
  
"I'm going to give both of them a piece of my mind," Kathy said as she stood up.  
  
"I suggest you sit back down Kathy," came Elliot's voice.  
  
"Dad? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I figured your mother would get testy."  
  
"I knew I was right about you and Olivia!"  
  
"If you don't believe that nothing happened until you gave me the divorce papers, there is nothing I can do about that, but don't ever let me hear you talk about her like that again."  
  
"She ruined my marriage, you expect me to like her?"  
  
"She didn't ruin our marriage, she had nothing to do with it. If anything, she was the one who kept it together that long."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"I can't tell you how many times I would be complaining about something at home and Olivia would tell me to go home and deal with it. She knew how important my family was to me and always did everything she could to make sure we were happy."  
  
"I guess we should be worshipping St. Olivia then."  
  
"Kathy that's enough! I'm not going to justify my relationship with Olivia to you."  
  
"I can't believe you made Maureen move in with her."  
  
"It was my choice Mom, they didn't make me do anything."  
  
"She had the choice to move in with Olivia and me or just me, it was her choice."  
  
"How noble."  
  
"Maureen came here to try to have a decent conversation with her mother about something very important and you start with this. It's not fair to her, me or Olivia. If you could just do me one favor and not say anything, we haven't told a lot of people yet."  
  
"You want me to do something for you?"  
  
"I think it's a reasonable request. Come on Maureen," Elliot said as he and Maureen got up.  
  
Maureen stopped for a second and turned around, "And by the way Mom, I'm not pregnant."  
  
With that she turned back around and walked out with her father.  
  
Olivia was sitting on the couch reading a pregnancy magazine, waiting for Elliot and Maureen to return.  
  
She heard the door open and saw Maureen come through, followed by Elliot.  
  
"Olivia, I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for me. I love you like a second mother," Maureen said and then hugged Olivia. Then she got up and went into her bedroom.  
  
"What was that about?" Olivia asked Elliot as he sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"Kathy did exactly what I thought she would. She freaked out when she found out you knew about Maureen. She blames you for everything."  
  
"But we knew that already."  
  
"She doesn't believe that nothing happened until after she gave me the divorce papers. I can't believe she thinks I would cheat on her."  
  
Olivia put her arm around Elliot's shoulders, "Did you tell her that?"  
  
"Yeah, but she thinks believes it even more since she found out you are pregnant."  
  
"You can't change what she believes."  
  
"I know, but I hate listening to her talk about you like she does. I just want to beat the hell out of her every time she says something bad."  
  
"Elliot, listen to me, there is nothing else you can do to change her mind. This is one of the reasons why I was hesitant about getting so involved with you, the constant fighting."  
  
"Are you second guessing yourself?"  
  
"No, not at all, I knew the consequences. But you have to understand that this isn't going to be easy. We've seen it before, battles between exes."  
  
"I know, but I just want everything to be fine and we can have our family."  
  
"Life isn't perfect. Think of it this way, the only problem we have is Kathy. The baby is healthy, we are together, work is good, and everything else is good. Don't let one thing bring everything else down."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry. I should be thankful that you and the baby are healthy."  
  
"That's the Elliot I know and love. Come on, let's get some sleep. Back to work again."  
  
They both got up and headed to the bedrooms. They each said good night to Maureen and then went to bed themselves. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.  
  
Olivia woke up the next morning to the sound of the alarm. She rolled over and saw that Elliot was already up. She got up and went toward the kitchen. She found Maureen and Elliot already there.  
  
"Morning," Olivia said.  
  
"Hey, figured you could use the sleep," Elliot replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Have some breakfast."  
  
Olivia sat down and had breakfast. About 15 minutes later Maureen cleaned up her place and headed out for school. Olivia went to take a shower while Elliot cleaned up. Soon enough they were both out the door and headed to the precinct.  
  
Munch and Fin were already in the office when they arrived.  
  
"You guys catch?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah, woman found in the park," Fin replied.  
  
"She dead?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Not from a lack of trying."  
  
Just then Cragen appeared from his office, "Stabler, Benson, in my office now."  
  
Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.  
  
"He sounds pissed," Fin said.  
  
The two detectives walked toward the Captains office.  
  
"Close the door and sit down," Cragen said somewhat calmer than he had called them.  
  
Elliot closed the door and they both took a seat.  
  
"What's up Cap?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I received a phone call this morning."  
  
"From?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Your wife." 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm glad everyone likes the story. I'm sorry I can't update more often, but between school, work and the first aid squad I don't have a lot of free time. I'll try to update as much as I can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Previously.  
  
Elliot closed the door and they both took a seat.  
  
"What's up Cap?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I received a phone call this morning."  
  
"From?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Your wife."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What did she want?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I'd like to hear it from you," Cragen said.  
  
Elliot glanced to Olivia and then began, "About a month and a half ago Kathy presented me with divorce papers."  
  
"That explains why you were distracted," Cragen interjected.  
  
"Olivia offered to listen and I finally took her up on the offer. That night Olivia and I talked and also took our relationship to a new level."  
  
Elliot paused again and looked toward Olivia who looked even more uncomfortable than she did before.  
  
"But." Cragen said, encouraging Elliot to continue.  
  
"Long story short, Olivia is pregnant and we are living together."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"We were afraid of being split up."  
  
"What were you going to do when it became obvious that Olivia was pregnant?"  
  
"We were going to use this time to try and prove that we could still work together and then tell you, hoping you would consider keeping us together."  
  
Cragen sat back in his chair, "I don't want to lose either of you. We'll keep this between us until Olivia starts showing, then we'll talk again. Just remember that I will be watching. Also, be careful with what you get yourselves into, I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby Olivia."  
  
Olivia didn't say anything.  
  
"I'll watch her," Elliot said.  
  
"Good. Now get back to work."  
  
"Thank you Captain," Elliot said as he stood. Olivia did the same, but didn't say a word.  
  
They walked back to their desks and sat down.  
  
"You okay?" Elliot asked his partner.  
  
"Other than being completely mortified, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sorry Liv, I never thought she would do that."  
  
"Elliot, she blames me for everything, you think she wouldn't take advantage of an opportunity to hurt me? She knows how important my job is to me!" Olivia said, almost yelling.  
  
"I really thought she was a better person than that."  
  
"I guess you were wrong," Olivia said as she got up and walked out of the squad room.  
  
Elliot looked to Munch and Fin who were just staring at him.  
  
"She okay?" Fin asked.  
  
"She will be," Elliot answered.  
  
"What happened in there?" Munch asked referring to Cragen's office.  
  
"Kathy gave out information she shouldn't have."  
  
"Something about a case?" Fin asked.  
  
"No, nothing like that. It's a long story. I have to go talk to Olivia," Elliot said as he walked out the door Olivia had several minutes before.  
  
Elliot knew that Olivia was a private person and having her personal life explained like that had to be hard. He knew she would probably go somewhere private, the file rooms. He found her sitting in the second room.  
  
"Liv?" he called from the doorway.  
  
She looked up at him, letting him see that she had obviously been crying.  
  
"Liv, come on, don't cry," Elliot said as he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry she called Cragen, I never meant to hurt you," Elliot said.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just under a lot of stress."  
  
"Maybe you should take some time off."  
  
"I need to work right now Elliot. It's what keeping me sane."  
  
"I just want to make sure you are okay."  
  
"I'm fine. Things just need to sort themselves out."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah, it's like I told you last night, if Kathy is our only problem then we are doing pretty good. I just overreacted."  
  
"I know you were upset. I'm just glad you are okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Elliot leaned over and gave Olivia a quick kiss.  
  
"Come on, we've got work to do," Elliot said as he got up and took Olivia's hand.  
  
"You two okay?" Munch asked when he saw his colleagues reenter the squad room.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Olivia said.  
  
They finished the day and headed home. Olivia just wanted to relax and get to bed early. They got home and had dinner with Maureen.  
  
"Dad, can I stay at Amanda's tonight?" Maureen asked.  
  
"Her parents will be home?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Just make sure you call in the morning."  
  
"I will."  
  
Maureen disappeared into her bedroom and came back out a couple minutes later with a bag for the night. She said goodbye and headed out.  
  
"You go rest in the living room, I'll clean up dinner," Elliot said. He kissed her forehead before she stood up.  
  
15 minutes later Elliot had the kitchen cleaned and joined Olivia on the couch. Olivia immediately moved close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Elliot put his arm around Olivia.  
  
"Rough day huh?" Elliot said.  
  
"It definitely ranks up there."  
  
"I am sorry about what Kathy did, I'll deal with her tomorrow."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It sounds ridiculous, but if you go to her she achieved her goal. Cragen is willing to work with us, so she didn't win. Let her think it didn't affect us."  
  
"But what if she tries something else?"  
  
"Like what? She doesn't have anything else."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Come on, let's get some sleep. I'm beat."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They got up and headed to the bedroom. In no time they were both off in dreamland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
Things had finally settled down for Elliot and Olivia. Kathy hadn't bothered them again, work was fine and Olivia was healthy. Elliot had invited the other three children over to the apartment to explain things to them. All three took the news well. Kathleen was excited about the baby, she insisted that anytime they needed a baby sitter she would do it. Elliot was glad that all his kids accepted Olivia. He knew they all liked her, but he had the fear that they would blame her for their parents breaking up. Luckily for Elliot, they all seemed to understand. Olivia explained her position, which was that she wasn't trying to replace their mother. She understood that Kathy was their mother, all the children seemed to value that tad bit of information.  
  
Today was Olivia's second appointment with Dr. Miller. Unfortunately Elliot couldn't go. They only had day appointments available and they agreed that it would be suspicious if they both took the day off.  
  
"Olivia Benson," the nurse called.  
  
Olivia followed her into the exam room just as she had last time. She told her that the doctor would be in soon.  
  
"Miss Benson, how are you feeling?" Dr. Miller asked as he entered the room.  
  
"I'm feeling better. I think I finally got rid of the morning sickness."  
  
"Where is Mr. Stabler today?"  
  
"He couldn't get the day off."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yeah, but he's a good father-to-be."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. I see so many women who aren't as lucky as you."  
  
"No woman is as lucky as I am," Olivia said with a smile.  
  
"He seems like a good man."  
  
Dr. Miller conducted his exam on Olivia and the baby. Everything was normal and Olivia headed out. She waited at the apartment for Elliot to come home. Maureen went to a friend's house after school.  
  
"Liv?" Elliot called as he entered in the apartment.  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
Elliot walked through the living room toward the kitchen.  
  
"How was your day?" Olivia asked as Elliot entered the kitchen.  
  
"Better now. I missed you," Elliot said as he walked up to Olivia and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"I missed you too," Olivia said as she turned around to face Elliot. He gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"What are you making?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Dinner, it's a surprise."  
  
"Since when can you cook?" Elliot asked with a grin.  
  
"I'm not that bad I'll have you know."  
  
"I guess I'll have to wait and see."  
  
Olivia just gave him a look.  
  
"Where's Maureen?"  
  
"She went to Amanda's after school. She's staying for dinner."  
  
"So it's just the two of us?"  
  
"Yup," Olivia said as she turned back to her meal.  
  
"How long until dinner?" Elliot asked, walking back to Olivia.  
  
"Not long enough," Olivia answered, knowing exactly what Elliot was referring to.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Olivia finished dinner and put two plates on the table. They enjoyed dinner and each other's company.  
  
"How was your appointment?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Everything is normal. He even asked where you were."  
  
"Wow, a doctor that remembers things about his patients."  
  
"I know, I thought that same thing."  
  
"I'm glad everything is fine."  
  
They both cleaned up dinner and sat in the living room watching TV, waiting for Maureen to come home. The three talked for a little while and then everyone headed off to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As always you comments and suggested are welcomed and taken into consideration. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it should be up sooner rather than later. 


	15. Chapter 15

1 Month Later-November  
  
Olivia was again at the doctor's office. She was able to get an evening appointment so Elliot could join her.  
  
"Miss Benson, Mr. Stabler, glad to see you again," Dr. Miller greeted them. "Still feeling okay Olivia?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty good actually."  
  
"Good to hear. I see you're starting to show."  
  
"Yeah, luckily it's winder so sweatshirts help."  
  
"If the baby is cooperative I may be able to tell you the sex, would you like to know?" Dr. Miller asked.  
  
"We decided to wait," Elliot answered.  
  
"Okay then, let's get started.  
  
Dr. Miller examined Olivia and the baby again. He advised that they were both fine and the baby was growing.  
  
Elliot and Olivia went out to dinner following the appointment. After they ordered they started talking about the baby.  
  
"Have you been thinking about names at all?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yes and no. I'm not real good with coming up with names. I can pick ones from your suggestions."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure you have ideas."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Kathy always had a list of names."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"Then I guess we'll be saying 'hey you!'," Elliot said with a laugh.  
  
"Do you want to hear the girls or boys names first?"  
  
"Girls."  
  
"Mackenzie, Kendall, Brielle and Mackenna."  
  
"They aren't very common."  
  
"You don't like them?"  
  
"No I do, other than Maureen, the other names are fairly common for my kids."  
  
"Do you like a particular one?"  
  
"I actually like them all, do you prefer one over the others?"  
  
"I was hoping you could decide that for me," Olivia said with a laugh.  
  
"Do you have any middle names in mind?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"You're mother's name."  
  
"Since she isn't around, it's a way for her to be involved in the baby's life."  
  
"I love it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How about boys names?"  
  
"Nicholas Jayson or Aidan Chayse."  
  
"I like both of them too."  
  
"We don't need to decide now, we have time."  
  
"We'll talk about it again when the due date gets closer."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
They finished dinner and then headed home. Maureen was in her room reading so Elliot and Olivia decided to call it a night and headed into their bedroom. Olivia changed in the bathroom and Elliot changed in the bedroom. He got into bed and waited for Olivia. She came out of the bathroom and walked toward the bed.  
  
"This thing is getting bigger and bigger," Olivia said pointing to her stomach.  
  
"I think it looks sexy," Elliot said as Olivia got into bed.  
  
"Well I feel like a blimp," Olivia said as she crawled into bed next to Elliot.  
  
"You're my sexy blimp," Elliot said as he rolled over and kissed Olivia.  
  
"Maybe being a blimp isn't so bad."  
  
Elliot kissed Olivia again. He rolled over on top of Olivia and began kissing her neckline.  
  
"Elliot, we have to work in the morning."  
  
"Do I get a rain check?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Perfect," Elliot said as he rolled back next to Olivia and gathered her in his arms.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Soon enough they were both asleep.  
  
The next morning Elliot and Olivia were the first to arrive at the precinct. Elliot sat at his desk while Olivia ran to the bathroom. Elliot opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small box. He opened it and revealed the ring he purchased for Olivia in Miami. He was trying to decide when would be the best time to give it to her. He felt that it was still too early for her to be completely comfortable with an engagement.  
  
"What's up Elliot?" Fin asked as he walked in, immediately noticing the ring. "What's with the ring?"  
  
"Nothing," Elliot said as he put the ring away.  
  
"Looked pretty important to me."  
  
"Yeah well forget you saw it."  
  
"You've never mentioned you were dating someone."  
  
"Can you just drop it?" Elliot said getting annoyed.  
  
"Drop what?" Olivia asked as she reentered the squad room.  
  
"You know anything about who Elliot's dating?" Fin asked Olivia.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Olivia answered.  
  
"Well apparently he's pretty serious about her."  
  
"Fin..." Elliot said again, almost pleading.  
  
"I know all about his girlfriend and no I'm not going to say anything to you about her," Olivia said.  
  
"Sometimes you two can be difficult to deal with," Fin said walking away.  
  
"What was that about?" Olivia asked after Fin walked away.  
  
"He was just being nosy."  
  
Olivia knew there was more behind the story, but she figured it would be best to leave it be. She walked around the desk and sat at hers.  
  
"Munch here yet?" Cragen asked coming from his office.  
  
"Not yet," Fin answered.  
  
"Then Elliot and Olivia I want you to take this case," he said giving them a piece of paper. "Rape, Homicide on 97th."  
  
Elliot and Olivia got to the scene and took a look at the victim. Her face was badly beaten, as were other parts of her body. The victim was in open view of the public, creating a scene. Elliot and Olivia tried to get the crowd back and one on looker got snippy with Olivia.  
  
"Shouldn't you be more worried about who killed her instead of keeping us away," the guy said.  
  
"We need an uncontaminated crime scene to do our job, the closer you are the more you hinder our investigation," Olivia answered.  
  
"The bastard beat her and you are worried about me."  
  
"Are you going to step back or do I have to arrest you?"  
  
"You? Arrest me?"  
  
"You crossed a police line."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
With that Olivia approached the man and grabbed his arm, initially it seemed that he wouldn't put up a fight, but as Olivia walked behind him he elbowed her in the face and pushed her down to the ground, and ran away. Olivia could feel her nose bleeding and her arm was scraped from falling. Elliot saw the guy running away and chased him, unaware of what he had done to Olivia. Fin, who had just arrived on scene with Munch, was immediately at her side.  
  
"You okay?" Fin asked.  
  
"Other than my nose bleeding, I think so."  
  
Fin found some tissues in the car and gave them to Olivia. It was at that moment that Olivia remembered she was pregnant.  
  
"You okay?" Fin asked again noticing the change of expression on Olivia's face.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Where's Elliot?" Olivia said as she got up with Fin's help.  
  
"He chased a guy that started running."  
  
"That's the guy who hit me."  
  
"I'll find out if he got him," Fin said as he walked away.  
  
Olivia walked toward the car, hoping Elliot would be back soon. The ambulance showed up and the paramedic immediately went to Olivia. Ordinarily she would refuse medical treatment, but she wanted to go to the hospital to be checked out, and Elliot would force her when he found out. She got into the back of the bus as Fin came back.  
  
"Elliot's on his way back. I just told him that you wanted to talk to him," Fin said.  
  
"Did he get him?"  
  
"No, he lost him in a parking garage."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Olivia sat on the stretcher, waiting for Elliot.  
  
"Liv?" she heard Elliot calling her as he approached their car.  
  
"In here," Olivia replied.  
  
"Olivia, what happened?" Elliot exclaimed as he saw Olivia's face.  
  
"The guy you chased gave me some lip about stepping back."  
  
"Looks like he tried to beat your lip."  
  
"He elbowed me and pushed me down."  
  
"You're going to get checked out," Elliot said anticipating an argument.  
  
"I know."  
  
Elliot was almost speechless since Olivia didn't argue.  
  
"I'll be right back," Elliot said as he stepped out of the bus.  
  
He went to Munch and asked him to bring their car back to the precinct so he could ride in with Olivia. Munch found it odd since Olivia usually refused treatment, but agreed. Elliot walked back to the bus and joined Olivia in the back.  
  
"You ready?" the driver asked.  
  
"We're good," his partner replied.  
  
"So it's only your nose that's really bothering you Olivia?" the paramedic asked.  
  
"Right now, but I really wanted to get checked out because I'm pregnant. I just wanted to be sure everything is okay."  
  
"Okay, I'll let the doctor know when we get there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The paramedic did her assessment of Olivia as they rode to the hospital. They were about 10 minutes away. They wheeled Olivia in and she was attended to immediately. The hospital staff recognized her from coming in and talking to patients.  
  
"Detective Stabler I need to ask you to step out of the room," the doctor said.  
  
"I'll call Cragen," Elliot said as he walked out the doorway.  
  
The doctor examined Olivia and ran a couple of tests. He said that the results would be back quickly.  
  
"Cragen," the captain answered his phone.  
  
"Cap, it's Elliot."  
  
"How's Olivia?"  
  
"She's okay, he got her pretty good in the nose."  
  
"And the baby?"  
  
"The doctor is in with her now."  
  
"Let me know when she's released."  
  
"I will."  
  
Elliot hung up and then went back and waited outside of Olivia's room. When the doctor walked out he told Elliot he could go in.  
  
"What did the doctor say?" Elliot asked Olivia.  
  
"He did an ultrasound and said everything was fine. He was more concerned about me having a minor concussion."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I don't think so. My head really doesn't hurt."  
  
"You good to leave?"  
  
"He just wants to get the results of the tests back, but he doesn't expect to see anything."  
  
"Cragen wants me to call him back when you are released."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The doctor came back in about a half hour later and said that all the tests were normal and Olivia was good to go. She was fine and so was the baby. As they walked out Elliot called Cragen again.  
  
"It's Elliot again," he responded when Cragen answered.  
  
"Did they release Olivia?"  
  
"Yeah, we are walking out now."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Other than a nice bruise on her face she's good."  
  
"She up to coming back to the precinct? I want to talk to you two."  
  
"You up to talking to Cragen at the station?" Elliot asked Olivia.  
  
"Yeah," Olivia replied.  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
Elliot and Olivia got a cab back to the precinct since they didn't have a car. Once they got inside Cragen was waiting for them.  
  
"What's up?" Elliot asked as they approached him.  
  
"Let's talk in my office," Cragen said as he motioned for them to follow.  
  
Cragen sat at his desk as Elliot and Olivia took a seat in front of him.  
  
"Some things are going to change around here after today," Cragen began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As always comments and suggestions are welcomed. I also would like your input about baby names. I'm not saying if it's a boy or girl, but I want your input about the names you like.  
  
Thanks for all the comments. And yes, I will continue this all the way through Olivia's pregnancy. 


	16. Chapter 16

  
  


* * *

  
Previously...  
  
Elliot and Olivia got a cab back to the precinct since they didn't have a car. Once they got inside Cragen was waiting for them.  
  
"What's up?" Elliot asked as they approached him.  
  
"Let's talk in my office," Cragen said as he motioned for them to follow.  
  
Cragen sat at his desk as Elliot and Olivia took a seat in front of him.  
  
"Some things are going to change around here after today," Cragen began.  
  


* * *

  
"Like what Captain?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I don't know how you two want to handle this, but I want to put Olivia on restricted duty immediately," Cragen answered.  
  
"Cap-" Olivia began before Cragen cut her off.  
  
"Olivia, this isn't up for discussion. I don't want to risk anything happening to you or the baby again."  
  
"He's right Olivia," Elliot said.  
  
Olivia sat back in her chair knowing she was defeated.  
  
"So what do you have in mind?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I don't want Olivia first on scene again, once everything is under control she can enter the scene. I don't want her interrogating suspects alone, whether it's with you Elliot or Munch or Fin. I want every lead run through me before you check it out. I don't want to take you off the street, but I need you safe in order to have you back when the baby is born. I hope you understand."  
  
"I know, it's just going to be hard," Olivia answered.  
  
"What about Munch and Fin?" Elliot asked.  
  
"It's up to you two if you want to tell them the truth, but let me know if you do," Cragen answered.  
  
"I think we should," Olivia answered.  
  
"You sure?" Elliot questioned, surprised Olivia felt that way.  
  
"It's pointless to come up with some convoluted story."  
  
"So you two want to tell them?" Cragen asked again.  
  
"Yeah," Olivia replied.  
  
"Send them into my office before you tell them," Cragen said.  
  
Elliot and Olivia got up and walked out of Cragen's office.  
  
"Cragen wants to see you two," Elliot said to Munch and Fin.  
  
"About?" Munch asked.  
  
"Didn't say," Olivia answered.  
  
Munch and Fin got up and walked to Cragen's office. Elliot and Olivia sat down at their desks.  
  
"You ready for this?" Elliot asked Olivia.  
  
"I think so, we all get along here. I don't think either of them will be on the phone to the brass to report us."  
  
"As long as you are comfortable."  
  
"I'm good."  
  


* * *

  
"What's up Cap?" Fin asked as he and Munch entered the office.  
  
"Close the door and have a seat," Cragen ordered.  
  
The two detectives did as they were instructed.  
  
"I need both of your opinions about something," Cragen began.  
  
"About?" Munch asked.  
  
"Elliot and Olivia. Have either of you had any problems with them in the past couple of months?"  
  
"Problems? Like what?" Fin asked.  
  
"Anything, unprofessionalism, not finishing jobs," Cragen clarified.  
  
"I haven't," Fin answered.  
  
"Me either. Are they in trouble?" John responded.  
  
"They aren't in trouble. So neither of you would have a problem continuing things they way they are?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good, open the door," Cragen asked.  
  
John reached back and opened the door.  
  
"Elliot, Olivia," Cragen called.  
  
The two detectives got up from their desks and headed toward Cragen's office.  
  
"Close the door behind you."  
  
Elliot did as Cragen instructed.  
  
"Elliot, Olivia, I believe you have something you would like to say," Cragen said.  
  
Olivia looked to Elliot and then began, "After today I am going to be on restricted duty."  
  
"Why?" Fin asked.  
  
Olivia took her hands and flattened her shirt against her stomach. Both Munch and Fin's jaws dropped.  
  
"You're pregnant?" Fin asked.  
  
"13 weeks," Olivia answered.  
  
"So that's why you wanted to know about Elliot and Olivia?" Munch asked, turning to Cragen.  
  
"Partly. I asked them if they had had any problems with you two working for the past couple months." Cragen said, explaining Munch's comment to Elliot and Olivia.  
  
"A couple months ago, Cragen put Olivia and I on somewhat of a probation period. He wanted to be sure that Olivia and I could still work together with no problems," Elliot said.  
  
"Why would that be an issue?" John asked.  
  
"The baby's last name will be Stabler," Olivia answered.  
  
Again, Munch and Fin's jaws dropped.  
  
"I know the department has rules against partners dating, but I'm not willing to part with either of them," Cragen began. "If neither of you two have a problem working with them, things will remain the same and their relationship will be kept out of the station."  
  
"I'm ok," John answered.  
  
"Fin?" Cragen questioned.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What about Olivia' restricted duty?" Munch asked.  
  
"She's not to be first on scene or interrogate suspects alone. Every lead will be run through me and I will decide if she goes. We'll adapt that as necessary. Understand?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Fin shook his head.  
  
"Good, you all have work to do," Cragen said, dismissing his detectives.  
  
The four headed from Cragen's office back to their desks. Olivia immediately headed for the bathroom before going to her desk. Fin followed Elliot to his desk.  
  
"That ring you have, it for Olivia?" Fin asked.  
  
"You can't say anything to anyone," Elliot replied.  
  
"When are you going to ask her?"  
  
"I don't know. I want to make sure everything is right."  
  
"I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Fin got up and walked back to his desk. The detectives finished their work and headed out for the day. Elliot and Olivia headed to the apartment.  
  
"Maureen, we're home," Elliot announced as they walked in.  
  
"In the kitchen," Maureen replied.  
  
Elliot and Olivia hung their jackets up and headed for the kitchen. They found Maureen making dinner.  
  
"You're making dinner?" Elliot asked, somewhat surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I decided that I should help out around here. I'm home after school while you guys are at work and with Olivia being pregnant, I should help."  
  
"It's appreciated," Elliot said.  
  
Elliot wasn't quite convinced that Maureen just had a sudden change of heart. It wasn't like her to do something like make dinner. It's not like she's a bad kid, but she never does more than she is asked. They had agreed upon several things that Maureen would do around the apartment and she never argued about it, but never did more. Elliot figured it would be better to just let that go for now and enjoy the dinner.  
  
Maureen placed three plates on the table and sat down next to her father. They all began eating and sat in silence for the first few minutes.  
  
"This is delicious Maureen, I had no idea what I was going to make for dinner," Olivia said.  
  
"It's very good honey," Elliot added.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They finished dinner and they all talked about their day. Elliot and Olivia explained to Maureen how Olivia's role at work was going to change. She thought it was a good idea. Elliot smiled when Maureen said that because he knew Olivia hated being restricted. Elliot began cleaning up the dishes when they finished, but Maureen stopped him. She insisted she clean up and that Elliot and Olivia go relax. Elliot and Olivia got up and went to the living room, where they sat on the couch.  
  
"That was nice of her," Olivia said once they were in the living room.  
  
"Yeah, almost a little too nice."  
  
"Elliot! Why would you say that?"  
  
"I didn't mean it to sound mean, but when it comes to chores or things around the house she was never one to do more than she was asked. I don't remember either of us mentioning anything about dinner. I just think something happened."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't know how to ask her without making her feel like I didn't appreciate it."  
  
"You want me to talk to her?"  
  
"You think you can?"  
  
"I'll try my best."  
  
Olivia got up and headed to the kitchen where Maureen was still doing dishes.  
  
"You want some help there?" Olivia asked.  
  
"No. I got it under control," Maureen answered.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Really, I'm fine."  
  
"You think you can wash and talk at the same time?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"What about it?" Maureen asked as she turned around to face Olivia.  
  
"Come sit down," Olivia said pointing to the chair next to her. Maureen did as Olivia asked.  
  
"I want you to understand that your father and I appreciate you making dinner tonight, but we want to make sure you are ok."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"We just think that this change is rather sudden and we want to make sure nothing happened."  
  
Maureen didn't answer.  
  
"Maureen?" Olivia questioned when she didn't answer.  
  
"I was at Amanda's house today after school. I guess her mother had asked her to do something because she yelled at her for not doing it when we got there. Her mother said that the least Amanda could do for her was do one simple task, show some appreciation, for everything her parents do for her. I made dinner because I wanted to show you and dad that I appreciate you letting me live here and I like living here," Maureen said, almost in tears.  
  
"Maureen, we never questioned you living here. We appreciate the things you have been doing around the house. We also appreciate you making dinner, but it wasn't necessary for you to do to try and prove something," Olivia said as she hugged the teenager.  
  
"I just don't want you to make me go back to my mom."  
  
"Maureen, listen to me," Olivia began as she pulled back from her so she could look her in the face. "You always have a place to stay here. It would be your choice to go back to your mother. Your father and I would never make you if you didn't want to. The original offer is still there, if you don't want to live with both of us, your father will move out and you can live with him. Trust me Maureen, nothing you do, or don't do, will make us send you back to your mother."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Feel better now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, now let's finish up these dishes," Olivia said as she started to get up.  
  
They both got up and finished washing and drying the dishes. Olivia put her towel down and waited for Maureen to put the last cup away.  
  
"Olivia?" Maureen said as she closed the cabinet.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you," she said as she walked up to Olivia and gave her a hug.  
  
Olivia was in shock from Maureen's words. It had always been one of Olivia's fears that she would be considered the evil-step-mother type woman who was responsible for breaking up a marriage, but with Maureen's words, she was the exact opposite. Maureen broke from Olivia and walked into the living room to say goodnight to her father, then she went into her bedroom. Olivia just stood in the kitchen. Finally, Elliot got up to see what was keeping her.  
  
"Liv?" he called as he walked toward the kitchen. She didn't answer him. He walked into the kitchen and saw her standing there, several tears running down her cheek.  
  
"Liv? What's wrong?" Elliot asked concerned as she took her in his arms.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect," Olivia said into Elliot's chest.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Maureen said that she loved me."  
  
"Well that makes two of us," Elliot said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
Olivia pulled back slightly, "I always feared that your kids would hate me and blame me for breaking you and Kathy up."  
  
"They all love you and now Maureen has gotten to know you better and sees all the wonderful things in you."  
  
"It just took me by surprise."  
  
"I'm glad she approves," Elliot said as he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Me too," Olivia said, kissing him again.  
  
"Come on, let's get to bed. You had a rough day."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They walked into the bedroom, changed and were quickly asleep.  
  


* * *

  
Thanks again for the reviews! They are really appreciated, they give me motivation to continue. Please, all comments and suggestions are welcome. I would also still like suggestions for the baby names.  
  
TBC... 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Since I'm not a big fan of Novak, in my story Alex never left, so Novak never had to appear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas Eve-4months  
  
Olivia and Elliot were home getting ready for the precinct Christmas Party. Maureen was with her mother and siblings. Elliot and Kathy had agreed that Kathy would have the Christmas Eve and they would come to Elliot and Olivia's for Christmas night.  
  
As Olivia dressed she realized she was getting bigger and bigger. She wasn't upset at the fact she was bigger, but more at the fact that nothing she had fit anymore. She couldn't even wear a sweatshirt anymore without her stomach protruding. Elliot would always tell her how sexy he thought she looked pregnant and that made her feel better.  
  
"You ready?" Elliot called from the living room.  
  
"Give me a minute."  
  
Olivia finished putting on her earrings and checked herself one more time in the mirror. She walked out of the bedroom to the living room.  
  
"Wow," Elliot said.  
  
"You act like you've never seen me dressed up before."  
  
"Now I can saw 'wow' out loud," Elliot said as he walked up to Olivia and kissed her forehead.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
"It's all for you."  
  
They walked out of the apartment and headed to the restaurant to meet up with everyone else. When they walked in they saw Cragen already sitting a table with Munch. Fin hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Long time, no see," Elliot said as he and Olivia walked up to the table.  
  
"Yeah, I barely recognized you," Munch joked.  
  
Elliot took a seat next to Cragen and Olivia sat on the other side of him. Fin arrived shortly after Elliot and Olivia. Alex also joined them for the evening. They enjoyed dinner and talked about other things than cases for once. They exchanged gifts with Elliot and Olivia mostly getting things for the baby. Alex gave them a beautiful scrapbook that they could put pictures in and write little descriptions to go along with them. Munch and Fin teamed up for their gift, giving Elliot and Olivia a weekend at the Jersey Shore for the summer. Cragen gave everyone the same gift. He had framed an article from the New York Times that featured all of them during a high profile case they were working a couple of months back. Olivia really liked the gift because she had gotten emotionally involved in the case. The group enjoyed some more conversation after eating, but then decided it was getting late. They said their good-byes and headed home.  
  
"I'm going to get changed," Olivia said as they entered the apartment.  
  
"I'll be out here."  
  
Olivia disappeared into the bedroom and Elliot immediately went to the closet. He had hidden several presents in there. He wanted to put them under the tree with the rest of the presents for the kids, except these were for Olivia. After putting the presents under the tree Elliot sat down on the couch and waited for Olivia.  
  
She reappeared several minutes later dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, her pregnant stomach in full view. She sat down next to Elliot and immediately rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Tired?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Yeah, this pregnancy thing is wearing me out."  
  
"It'll all be worth it when you hold the baby in your arms for the first time."  
  
"That's what I hear."  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes before Elliot spoke again.  
  
"Since we'll have the kids tomorrow, I figured I'd give you your presents now," he said as he started getting up.  
  
"Why can't we open them with the kids?"  
  
"I guess we can," Elliot said as he sat back down on the couch next to Olivia.  
  
"But I do have a present for you that wouldn't be proper to open in front of the children," Olivia said as she shifted on the couch and began kissing Elliot's temple.  
  
"I like that sound of that."  
  
"To get the most out of it, it should be opened in the bedroom," Olivia said as she took Elliot's hand and got up from the couch.  
  
Elliot followed her without hesitation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Olivia woke up and rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. She didn't worry about where Elliot had gone, she knew he was probably up making breakfast for her. As if on cue, he walked into the bedroom carrying a tray.  
  
"Good, you're awake," he said.  
  
"How did I know you were making breakfast?"  
  
"Because we know each other inside and out," Elliot said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"What did you make?"  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Hey, I'm eating for two now."  
  
"We have pancakes, eggs, bacon with orange juice."  
  
"My favorite."  
  
"I know."  
  
Elliot sat down on the bed and enjoyed breakfast with Olivia. They talked about how Olivia was feeling and what it would be like to have a new baby. Olivia was still nervous since she hadn't done this before. Elliot kept reassuring her that she will be a great mother.  
  
"What time are the kids coming?" Olivia asked.  
  
"3:00."  
  
"We'll I better shower and start working on dinner."  
  
"I wish you would let me help you."  
  
"Elliot, it's just dinner. I think I can handle it. Plus I want to do this."  
  
"I know, I'll clean breakfast up."  
  
Olivia went to take a shower as Elliot cleaned up his breakfast mess. When Olivia was done showering, Elliot jumped in. Olivia went to the kitchen to start dinner. They had planned on eating about 5:00, so that gave her five hours to get everything perfect. She had a turkey that she estimated needed to be cooked for 5 hours, so she got that ready and put it in the oven. At that point there was nothing else that needed to be started, so she just organized everything else and made sure all the ingredients were ready.  
  
3:00 came quicker than Olivia had expected. There was a knock at the door, which Elliot got up from the couch to answer. It was his four kids, right on time. Olivia came from the kitchen to greet them. Maureen was first in, giving her father a hug then giving Olivia one. Elizabeth and Dickie both immediately ran to their father and hugged him. Then they went to Olivia and hugged her. Kathleen was the last in, hugging her father, but just saying 'Merry Christmas' to Olivia. She said it nicely, so Olivia just passed it off as her not being a hugging person. They all sat in the living room and talked. Elizabeth and Dickie wanted to open the presents, but Elliot told them to wait until after dinner. Olivia had to excuse herself from the living room to work on dinner. Shortly after Olivia went to the kitchen, Kathleen got up and did the same.  
  
"Want some help?" Kathleen asked from the doorway.  
  
"Sure. I could use the extra hands."  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"You want to make the stuffing?"  
  
"I'm on it."  
  
Kathleen walked over to the boxes of stuffing and began reading the directions. Olivia watched her out of the corner of her eye. Out of all of Elliot's kids, she was most concerned with Kathleen and how she was handling this whole situation. She was cordial to Olivia whenever they were together, but to Olivia it seemed like one step back from where they were before Kathy and Elliot were divorced.  
  
"Olivia, can I ask you something?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"Sure. What's up?"  
  
"It's about you and my dad."  
  
"You can ask me anything you want Kathleen."  
  
"Is it true what Maureen said, that you and my dad were never more than friends until after my mom gave him the divorce papers?"  
  
"Come here and sit down," Olivia said, motioning to the kitchen table.  
  
"That is the truth Kathleen. Your dad and I were best friends, but nothing more."  
  
"Because my mom blames you for everything."  
  
"I know she does, but there isn't anything I can do about that. Your dad has tried to explain it to her, but she doesn't believe it."  
  
"She said that you used the divorce papers as the green light."  
  
"Kathleen, when your father came into the office the morning after your mom gave him the divorce papers, he was devastated. He wouldn't even talk to me and we talk about everything. It took me a week to get him to tell me what was bothering him."  
  
"But how did you wind up pregnant?"  
  
"I think you may be a little young to understand this, but I'll try to explain it anyway. Your dad and I have worked together for 5 years, in that time we became best friends, talking about things we would never talk about with anyone else. You have a best friend right?"  
  
"Yeah, Samantha."  
  
"You and Samantha talk about a lot of things right?"  
  
Kathleen shook her head.  
  
"You care about Samantha and would do anything for her right?"  
  
Again, Kathleen shook her head.  
  
"It's hard to find somebody like Samantha, for you, or your father, for me, that you trust completely. When you get older and start dating, you'll want a guy just like Samantha, someone you can talk to about anything."  
  
Olivia paused for a moment, thinking back to the night Elliot came to her apartment to talk.  
  
"When best friends are a man and a woman things get a little more complicated. Your dad was lucky enough to find that twice, first with your mother, then with me. When your mother gave him the divorce papers, he lost that friend. And before when I said when you start dating, you'll be looking for a best friend, your father and I crossed that line because he no longer had that connection with your mother. It was neither of our intentions for me to get pregnant, but it did and now your father and I are dealing with it."  
  
Kathleen didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you understand?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I think so. You love him?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. He's a great guy."  
  
"I'm glad he picked you," Kathleen said as she got up and hugged Olivia. Olivia had to wipe a tear off her cheek that had escaped.  
  
"Come on, we have dinner to finish," Kathleen said as she pulled back from Olivia with a smile.  
  
They finished dinner together and called everyone else to eat once everything was done. The kids offered to clear the table while Olivia and Elliot relaxed in the living room. Once everything was clean Elizabeth and Dickie came running out wanting presents. Elliot told them to sit down and began passing out the presents. The youngest began tearing into the wrapping before they even left Elliot's hand. Finally everything had been handed out and everyone began opening. Elizabeth and Dickie got mostly action figures and dolls. Kathleen and Maureen got a lot of gift certificates. Elliot and Olivia figured that was the safest way to go, instead of picking things out for them.  
  
"We all have something for both of you," Maureen said once all the kids were done opening the presents. She handed Elliot and Olivia each a box.  
  
"Open them," Kathleen said.  
  
Elliot looked to Olivia and then unwrapped the box. They both opened the boxes at the same time. On top was a picture of all four of the children. As they picked up the picture, there were pictures of each of the children by themselves and letters underneath. Olivia picked up the first letter that was there.  
  
Olivia,  
  
We know that this hasn't been easy for you, us either really, but you have made it easier for us. We wanted to tell you, in our own words, how much we appreciate you and are glad you are in our lives.  
  
Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth and Dickie  
  
Elliot was aware Olivia was reading a letter and saw one lying in his box. He picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
Dad,  
  
We're sorry we don't get to spend more time with you, but we understand why. We promise to be around more, visiting whenever we can. We just wanted to make sure you knew how each of us felt about you.  
  
Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth and Dickie  
  
Elliot looked back to Olivia who had another tear rolling down her cheek. He wondered what her letter said. Maureen, noting that their gifts were appreciated, suggested that all the kids go to bed. They all gave Elliot and Olivia hugs before they went off into Maureen's room to sleep.  
  
"What did your letter say?" Elliot asked Olivia.  
  
"It said that I've made this all easier on them and they wanted to tell me how much they appreciate me," Olivia said, with tears threatening to fall again.  
  
"They really like you."  
  
"I know. Today has been the best day."  
  
"I'm glad you liked the letters."  
  
"Not just that, Kathleen and I talked before and she said that she was glad you chose me."  
  
"Kathleen said that?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just so worried that your kids would blame me, but they don't."  
  
"They're good kids."  
  
"They had a good role model."  
  
Elliot leaned over and kissed Olivia. She was so overwhelmed that Elliot's kids actually accepted her that she almost forgot to give Elliot his present.  
  
"Here," she said, reaching behind the couch.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Your present, open it."  
  
Elliot did as Olivia said and unwrapped the box. When he opened it he found four picture frames. Each from had the first sonogram picture of each of his children. They also had a caption stating which child it was, the day they were born and how much they weighed. The one for his and Olivia's baby was still blank.  
  
"Maureen helped me get the pictures," Olivia said.  
  
"Liv, I don't know what to say. Thank you," he said as he turned and kissed her.  
  
"I know how important your kids are to you, so I figured that was a way for you to have them around all the time."  
  
"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you care about my kids so much."  
  
"As if they were my own Elliot."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Merry Christmas," Olivia said as she kissed him.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Comments and suggestions are always welcomed! (and encouraged) 


	18. Chapter 18

I know I keep apologizing for making you all wait for updates, but I'm very busy. Trust me I know how annoying it is waiting for an update to a story. I'm trying my best.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
January 15-5 months  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room and found Munch and Fin already there and working.  
  
"You guys catch?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Yeah. 4:30, rape victim," Fin answered.  
  
"What do you need us to do?" Olivia asked.  
  
"The vic didn't want to talk in the hospital so she's in the interrogation room. She asked for a couple minutes to gather herself," Munch began. "We have DNA and prints, so we just need to get her story to see if she knew the guy. We were just going back in."  
  
Munch and Fin went into the room with a cup of coffee for the woman. Elliot and Olivia went into the other room so they could listen to the interview themselves. Munch and Fin began questioning her and she started telling them what she had been doing beforehand. As she started getting to the details about what happened she became obviously uncomfortable, at least to Olivia's eyes.  
  
"You think she's uncomfortable with the two of them?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I don't know. She could just be upset," Elliot replied.  
  
"How many of our vics are more comfortable talking to me instead of you?"  
  
Elliot didn't reply knowing she had a point. A lot of rape victims weren't comfortable talking to male officers, it seems like they don't trust them. Just then Munch and Fin came out of the room.  
  
"We can't get passed the guy grabbing her from behind," Munch said.  
  
"Olivia thinks she may be able to get her to talk," Elliot said.  
  
"It's worth a shot," Munch said.  
  
Olivia nodded her head and headed into the interrogation room. She sat down next to the victim.  
  
"Jayna, I'm Detective Benson. I'm also working on your case. The other two detectives had to take care of something so they asked me to talk to you."  
  
"You see it on the news, read it in the paper, but you never think it will happen to you."  
  
"What happened to you Jayna?"  
  
"My boyfriend and I had gotten into a fight two nights ago."  
  
"About?"  
  
"I got drunk one night about two months ago and slept with his best friend. Josh never found out, but then I found out two weeks ago that I was pregnant. I had to tell him because the baby could have been Brian's," Jayna said as she began to cry.  
  
"What happened after the fight?"  
  
"Josh kicked me out, he said that he couldn't be with a cheater."  
  
"Did he ever hit you or threaten you?"  
  
"No, he's not like that. He just told me to get out. He said if the baby was his he would make child support payments and be part of the baby's life, but not mine." Jayna put her head down on the table and cried again. Olivia moved a little closer to her and started rubbing her back.  
  
"Where did you go after you left Josh's apartment?"  
  
"I went to my parents house in Queens. I just wanted to get away from the city."  
  
"When did you come back?"  
  
"Yesterday. Brian called me and said that we needed to talk. I figured Josh had called him."  
  
"Did you see him?"  
  
"Yeah. I got to his apartment about 8:30. We talked for hours. I told him everything. He told me I could stay with him, but I didn't want to. I left his place and was going to go find a hotel."  
  
"What time did you leave?"  
  
"2:00, 2:30."  
  
"Did you get a cab?"  
  
"No, I wanted to walk a little bit. I got one a couple blocks later because I got cold."  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Corner of 97th and Amsterdam. I knew there were some hotels there."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
Jayna started crying again.  
  
"Jayna, I know this is hard, but we need your help in order to catch the guy who did this to you."  
  
"I don't know who it was, I never saw his face," Jayna said in between sobs.  
  
"Can you describe him at all?"  
  
"He was a couple inches taller than me. He had a ring on his left thumb."  
  
"Did he say anything to you?"  
  
"Nothing. He just grabbed me and pulled me into the alley. He pushed me down and I landed on my stomach. Then he kicked me in the side a couple times and then he hit me over the head and I blacked out. The next thing I remember I was being put in the back of an ambulance."  
  
"Thank you Jayna. You have been very helpful," Olivia said as she began to get up.  
  
"You never told me your first name."  
  
"Olivia."  
  
"I see you're pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, 19 weeks."  
  
Jayna started crying again, "that bastard took my baby from me. He killed my baby."  
  
Olivia walked back over to Jayna and hugged her.  
  
"It's the worst feeling in the world to lose a baby. Just be careful."  
  
"I will be, plus my partner is very protective of me," Olivia said as she glanced toward to two-way mirror, knowing Elliot was behind it. "He won't let anything happen to me or the baby."  
  
Jayna gave her a slight smile.  
  
"Can I get you something else?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Olivia walked out of the interrogation room into the viewing room to only find Elliot in there.  
  
"Where'd Munch and Fin go?" Olivia asked.  
  
"As soon as she told you that the perp kicked her stomach they lit up like Christmas trees. They like the boyfriend."  
  
Olivia walked up to Elliot and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
"You okay?" Elliot asked, concerned because Olivia was very good about being professional at the station.  
  
"Having a baby is a wonderful thing and she got it all messed up and even worse her attacker killed the baby. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if something happened to this baby."  
  
"Trust me, nothing is going to happen to you or the baby. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"I know."  
  
Elliot placed a quick kiss on her forehead, "come on, let's see what Munch and Fin dug up."  
  
With that they walked out into the squad room.  
  
"Nice job in there Olivia," Munch said.  
  
"Thanks. I figured she wanted to talk, it just had to be to the right person."  
  
"What did you find on the boyfriend?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Joshua Parker, 26. Works for Sunlight Advertising over on 89th. Arrested for assault in 1995, got probation because of his age."  
  
"Guess he's not Mr. Perfect like she thought," Olivia said.  
  
"Munch, you and Fin go speak to Mr. Parker about his whereabouts. Elliot, you and Olivia check out his co-workers."  
  
The detectives took their assignments and headed out. Elliot and Olivia arrived at Joshua Parkers place of employment and spoke to the receptionist.  
  
"Is Joshua Parker in today?" Olivia asked.  
  
"No, he's not. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"No, that's okay. He was just going to run some ideas by us, do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure, he took an emergency personal leave yesterday."  
  
"Did he say how long?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, thank you."  
  
Olivia and Elliot walked out of the office and Elliot dialed Munch's cell number.  
  
"John, it's Olivia. Parker took an emergency personal leave from work starting yesterday. You find anything?"  
  
"We we're just leaving the apartment now and about to call you, he's not here."  
  
"We'll meet you back at the station."  
  
Olivia hung up and turned to Elliot.  
  
"He's running. I want this bastard."  
  
"Olivia, wait a sec. You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Elliot, the man killed an innocent baby and attacked a woman because she slept with another guy."  
  
Elliot knew better then to try to argue with her. He would just watch her and make sure she didn't do anything to put herself in danger.  
  
They arrived back at the station before Munch and Fin. Cragen was waiting for them along with Alex.  
  
"I called her so she could help us get this guy," Cragen said.  
  
"He's running. He took an emergency personal leave from work and Munch and Fin said he wasn't home," Olivia explained.  
  
"We have enough for a warrant?" Cragen asked.  
  
"Not a solid one. We need to find something specific we are looking for. We can't just go in to get something to match DNA to. We're going to have to find him and get him to give us a sample."  
  
"I'll send Munch and Fin to talk to this Brian guy. Olivia, you and Elliot try to find family or friends in the surrounding area he may have gone to."  
  
Munch and Fin got nothing from Brian. He said he hadn't heard from either one of them since Jayna left his apartment. He didn't even know she had been attacked. He willingly came down and submitted a DNA sample, which cleared him. The one useful thing they did get was an address for Joshua's parents in Connecticut. Munch and Fin packed up and headed for Connecticut.  
  
Elliot and Olivia only came up with parents. No brothers or sisters or anything. None of his co-workers could come up with a place he would have gone. He hadn't talked about a family problem.  
  
"Stabler," Elliot answered the phone at his desk.  
  
"You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you....What?....Okay, stay there as long as you can, we're on our way."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Jayna. Joshua's there and he threatened her."  
  
Elliot and Olivia headed for Jayna's apartment. The door was open when they got there the door was open. They could hear two voices, meaning he hadn't hurt Jayna yet. It sounded as though Josh was trying to apologize. Elliot counted to three and they kicked the door all the way open. Jayna and Joshua were sitting on the couch. Jayna had obviously been crying.  
  
"Put your hands up," Elliot said as he and Olivia approached Joshua.  
  
"What did I do?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Stand up and put your hands on your head," Elliot ordered.  
  
"Not until you tell me what I did."  
  
Elliot yanked Joshua off the couch and onto the ground and cuffed him.  
  
"Joshua Parker you are under arrest for the rape of Jayna Hathorn and the murder of her unborn child. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?" Elliot asked.  
  
Joshua shook his head.  
  
Jayna pleaded with Olivia that they had the wrong guy.  
  
"He came to apologize," Jayna said.  
  
"Probably because he had no one else to go to. Who better to stay with then the victim?"  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Then a simple DNA test will prove it."  
  
Olivia left Jayna crying on the couch. Joshua didn't say a word the entire drive to the precinct. They put him in the interrogation room and then went back into the squad room to meet with Munch and Fin to get anymore information they could.  
  
"We need a confession to make this a slam-dunk," Alex said.  
  
"We'll get it," Olivia said.  
  
"Olivia, I want you to sit this one out," Cragen said.  
  
"Why?" she questioned.  
  
"He had no reserves about killing a child that may have been his own, he could go after you too."  
  
"Cap, he had reason to attack her. She cheated on him, that was his motive."  
  
"And you're trying to put him in jail. I'm not willing to take the risk."  
  
"He's right Liv," Elliot chimed in.  
  
Olivia knew they were right, even the smallest blow could hurt the baby. She went and sat down at her desk.  
  
"Elliot, get on his level if you have to," Cragen said.  
  
Elliot glanced to Olivia and then walked into the interrogation room.  
  
"So, let's here you're side of the story," Elliot said.  
  
"I didn't attack her or kill the baby."  
  
"Then we'll just do a simple DNA test to clear this whole thing up."  
  
"Why do I have to do that?"  
  
"The attacker was dumb enough to forget a condom so we have his DNA. We also have fingerprints we found on items around the crime scene."  
  
"I want a lawyer."  
  
"Ok, suit yourself."  
  
Elliot got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"He's our guy. He lawyered up as soon as I mentioned a DNA test," Elliot said.  
  
"I'll get a court order for it and we'll take care of him in the morning," Alex said.  
  
"Good work guys. Now go home and get some sleep, it's late," Cragen said.  
  
Olivia didn't have to be told twice to go home. She found herself getting more tired as the pregnancy progressed. Elliot was quickly ready to go also. They got home and found dinner waiting for them on the stove, courtesy of Maureen. She left a note saying she was a friend's house and wouldn't be out too late. Elliot heated up the plates and sat down with Olivia. They talked about the case and several other work related things. Elliot offered to clean up once they were done. Olivia went into the living room and sat on the couch. Elliot joined her when he was done.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I think it's time for me to restrict myself to a paper pusher for the next 4 months."  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I can't question suspects, I'm not allowed in interrogations. I mean I understand why, but it almost seems like I'm a liability when I'm out there."  
  
"You sure that's what you want?"  
  
"It's the best thing for the baby. I'll still be around the station and I can be involved in figuring things out, but it's better that way. I know you'll love being partnered with Munch or Fin."  
  
"I think I'd rather take on a replacement then one of them."  
  
Olivia smiled.  
  
"I'll talk to Cragen in the morning."  
  
"I'm glad you're realizing the danger we put ourselves in, without even thinking about it."  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen."  
  
"And nothing will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
I have many more twists and turns in my little head. I just need the time to get them onto the computer. Thanks for reading! 


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks again for all the reviews. All the positive feedback keeps the wheels turning and ideas coming out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
February 21-6 months  
  
Olivia was sitting at her desk doing paper work. She was handling desk duty quite well, even surprising herself. Every time she got the itch to want to go out on a case she remembered the baby and that the smallest thing could hurt the baby.  
  
"Olivia, I'm expecting your fill-in soon. When she gets here just direct her to my office," Cragen said from his door.  
  
"Will do."  
  
Cragen, after discussing it with his detectives, felt it was necessary to get a replacement for Olivia. Cragen was hoping that the replacement could become a permanent part of the team. He liked having the 5th detective around when Cassidy and Jeffries were there.  
  
About 15 minutes later Olivia saw a woman walk through the squad room doors.  
  
"Can I help you?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Captain Cragen," the woman replied.  
  
"His office is right there," Olivia said pointing behind her to the door.  
  
The woman walked to the door and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Cragen said. "You must be Alayna," he continued when he saw the woman.  
  
"Alayna Doherty."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Cragen said shaking Alayna's hand.  
  
"Glad to be here."  
  
"Have a seat," Cragen said pointing to the chair as he walked around his desk to his chair.  
  
"As you know you are here as a replacement for one of my detectives, but I would like to add you permanently if everything works out when she returns," Cragen said.  
  
"I'd love to stay."  
  
"It says here that you are returning from maternity leave."  
  
"Yes, I had a little girl December 15th."  
  
"Your first?"  
  
"Third actually."  
  
"Wow. How long did you work patrol?"  
  
"A little more than 5 years, in between my maternity leaves."  
  
"You were promoted fairly quickly."  
  
"When I was on desk duty I did a lot with the detectives and things just fell into place."  
  
"I want to introduce you to the detective you will be replacing," Cragen said as he stood up. Alayna did the same.  
  
Cragen led her to Olivia's desk.  
  
"Olivia, I would like you to meet Detective Alayna Doherty, Alayna, Detective Olivia Benson."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Olivia said.  
  
"You too and congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Olivia, while you're still around I'd like you to show Alayna how things work around here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that Cragen left the women and headed back to his office.  
  
"It'll be nice having another woman around here," Olivia commented.  
  
"I know, I was the only woman on my watch."  
  
"The guys here are pretty good though."  
  
"Good to hear."  
  
"Cragen tell you about them?"  
  
"No, I don't even know names."  
  
Olivia quickly explained each of the other detectives to Alayna. Olivia said it would be easier to do once they all returned. Munch and Fin were in court and Elliot was out catching up on a couple of small leads.  
  
Olivia explained the flow of things and what needed to be done when. She was confident Alayna would get a handle on it when she actually started going through the motions herself. Finally Elliot returned and based upon the look on his face he wasn't too successful.  
  
"Nothing?" Olivia questioned Elliot.  
  
"Nothing new," Elliot replied.  
  
"Elliot, I would like you to meet my replacement and your new partner for the next couple of months," Olivia said motioning to Alayna.  
  
"Alayna Doherty," she introduced herself and shook his hand.  
  
"Elliot Stabler."  
  
"Cragen wants to add her permanently after I come back," Olivia said.  
  
"That's great, we could always use an extra hand and brain," Elliot replied.  
  
"Can I see the three of you in my office?" Cragen asked from his doorway.  
  
The three detectives got up and followed each other into the office.  
  
"Now I just want to explain how things are going to work now that Alayna is here," Cragen began. "Starting now, Elliot, you and Alayna are partners. Until Olivia leaves she will be back here available to do any look ups you need quickly or various things like that. She is not here to pass paper work off onto. Understood?"  
  
"Understood," Alayna replied.  
  
"Got it," Elliot added.  
  
"Good, now get back to work."  
  
The three left the office and went back into the squad room.  
  
"Alayna, I forgot to tell you, they will be bringing you a desk either later today or tomorrow, I'm sorry we didn't get it sooner," Cragen said.  
  
"It's okay, I think I can manage," she replied.  
  
Cragen disappeared back into his office. Elliot and Olivia explained their latest case to Alayna, hoping maybe she could provide another view of it because they were fresh out of leads. Alayna came up with some of the same ones that Elliot and Olivia had, but then she came up with one they hadn't. It put the victim and her boyfriend's brother together that night, at least for a little while. They had written the brother off as a suspect.  
  
"I can't believe we missed that," Olivia said.  
  
"Good thinking, we'll follow up with that first thing tomorrow morning," Elliot said.  
  
"Glad I could help," Alayna added.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine once you get a couple days under your belt," Olivia commented.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Speaking of getting days under your belt, I think today is there," Elliot said glancing at his watch.  
  
"Sure is, I'm outta here," Olivia agreed.  
  
"Thanks for all the help today. I really hope it works out here," Alayna said.  
  
"So do we," Olivia replied.  
  
They all got their coats and headed out the door.  
  
Elliot and Olivia got in the car while Alayna walked a couple blocks to the subway station.  
  
"You really think she's going to do ok?" Elliot asked Olivia on the way home.  
  
"Yeah, you don't?"  
  
"I just wanted to know what you thought. After she picked up that clue today I think she'll be fine."  
  
"Good, just don't get to used to having her around."  
  
"Nothing against Alayna, but I'm already counting down the days until you and I are partnered again. I miss the fact that you and I could follow each others leads perfectly without one of us saying anything."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alayna walked up to the door of her apartment and could already smell dinner being made. Her husband was good about that, they ate out a lot, but he also knew how to cook. It just so happened that he had the day off, so he planned a special meal for her first day back to work.  
  
When she opened the door her oldest daughter Nataleigh greeted her.  
  
"Hey babe! You have fun with Daddy today?" Alayna asked as she picked Nataleigh up.  
  
"Dada," Nataleigh said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, where is Dada?"  
  
"In the kitchen," she heard her husband's voice.  
  
As she walked through the living room she saw her son, Nicholas, playing in the playpen. Alayna put Nataleigh in there with her brother.  
  
"You two be good," Alayna said as she placed a kiss on Nick's forehead.  
  
Finally she walked into the kitchen and found her husband making dinner.  
  
"Smells great," Alayna said.  
  
"Thanks," her husband said as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Pretty good. I met my new partner for the next couple of months, along with his current partner, who I'm replacing. The Captain also said that he wants to add me permanently once she comes back from maternity leave."  
  
"That's good. Now you don't have to worry about moving around."  
  
"I know, I'm glad."  
  
"So what do you think of your partner?"  
  
"He seems pretty good. His name is Elliot. I don't know much about him, actually I don't know much about any of them. Olivia, who is the one I'm filling in for, tried to describe the guys to me, but it wasn't very much. There are two other detectives in the unit that I didn't meet, they were in court all day."  
  
"I'm sure you'll get to know them as time goes on."  
  
"Yeah. Kendall sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah, I gave her a bottle about an hour and a half ago and she went right back to sleep."  
  
"I'm going to go check on her."  
  
Alayna left the kitchen and went down the hall to her bedroom, which was where they had Kendall sleeping so she wouldn't wake up the other two children when she woke up. Alayna looked over the crib railing and down at her baby girl. She came very close to not having Kendall at all. There were a couple problems when she gave birth to Nick and the doctor's weren't sure if she would be able to carry a baby to term again, if she could even conceive. Alayna and her husband wanted another child so they decided to try it. They were successful with conception, but then came the stress of not knowing if she would be able to carry to term. In the end Kendall was only three weeks early and perfectly healthy. That's all Alayna asked for. She went back to the kitchen and enjoyed dinner with her family.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maureen was staying over at a friend's house so Elliot and Olivia had the night to themselves. On nights like this in the past they would take full advantage of the fact Maureen wasn't home, but lately Olivia was tired and tended to go to sleep early. Tonight was no exception. Elliot understood completely and figured it was for the best. He and Alayna were on call that night and if he got sleep there wouldn't be anything, but if he didn't they would get one early and he would be up all night. So he and Olivia went to bed early, Elliot holding Olivia and placing his hand over his stomach like he did every night. They both were asleep quickly.  
  
Elliot was awoken by the sound of his cell phone ringing.  
  
"Stabler," he answered.  
  
"I'll be right there," he said and ended the call.  
  
"I've gotta go," he said as he rolled over and kissed Olivia.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I'll see you at the station."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alayna had gotten Kendall down after her last bottle. Her husband was reading Nataleigh and Nick a bedtime story. As he read them a story she got herself ready for bed. Then she went into the kids bedroom where her husband was reading the story. She stood in the doorway for a minute and watched him. He was still reading and both kids were sleeping. She laughed to herself.  
  
"John," she said and pointed to the kids.  
  
"I didn't even notice."  
  
Alayna went over to the bed and picked up Nick carefully and placed him in his bed. John carefully untangled himself from Nataleigh and covered her up. Both John and Alayna kissed the children goodnight and then headed back to their bedroom.  
  
"At least she's sleeping decent hours now," John said as he went and placed a kiss on Kendall's forehead.  
  
"Yeah we got lucky with all our kids."  
  
"Yeah, we did."  
  
The both climbed into bed, Alayna immediately getting as close as she could to John. It was some kind of odd safety net for her. He wrapped his arms around her and they went to sleep.  
  
A ringing cell phone woke up Alayna and John.  
  
"Doherty," Alayna answered.  
  
"I'll be right there," she said.  
  
"I've gotta go," she said as she got up and quickly got dressed.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will," she said as she walked back over to the bed and kiss her husband good-bye.  
  
"Bye," she said.  
  
When she got close enough he pulled her down onto the bed. They both giggled.  
  
"John, I have to go," she said trying to get up.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll call you in the morning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Elliot arrived on scene shortly before Alayna did.  
  
"What have we got?" he asked the officer just as Alayna walked up behind him.  
  
"Six year old," the officer said.  
  
That was all that he needed to say, anything involving a kid was no good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alayna is my character, all the other ones belong to the writer's of SVU.  
  
Again thanks for all the reviews, I will take your suggestions into consideration.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
